The Elements of Journalism: the Beginning
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: When his best human friend Marcus requests him, and his sister to adopt his four children, Geronimo, and his crew must do what they can to fulfill their best friends will. While protecting the oldest from his parents greedy cousins. Can the crew be the family the children need, and will Geronimo ever tell Petunia how he really feels about her Pandora, and OC, Benjamin, and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**✋ Toppa' the Mornin' to ya' laddies, No I am not Jackscepticeye that was just me having some fun with y'all. Anyway if you like graphic on line games like HAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEELS! Spell it properly not how i exaggeratedly, though fair warning His videos aren't for the faint of heart if gore, and profanity aren't your thing. Anyway. Big Huge King-Sized Shout out to Malaysianpro for inspiring me to write this thing. THAAAANK YOOOOOUUUU! To The Thinker29 you will always be my first PM chat buddy. Now I did grab some inspiration as stated before but, the differences between his OC, and Mine will become clear as you read through, and Malaysianpro apologies if i alter the other OC's differently from what I've told ya' buddy. Now to close this up I own absolutely no one, and nothing but my OC's, so hope you enjoy this fic about as much as I enjoyed writing, and high fives all around, ✋,✋.**

Chapter 1: So Long Old Friend...

Geronimo's POV

I read the letter I had just received in mail. I couldn't believe what it said. Oh right! Where are my manners My name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton, Chief Editor of The Rodents Gazette, Well-known Journalist, and President Stilton Media Group for that matter. Now as I was saying the letter had told me that my old college friend, and dorm roommate. Professor Marcus Brisby, had been murdered, and that I had been asked to attend the funeral, with my family.

Professor Brisby was a scientist with a PHD in the study of superhuman physiology, in other words the study superpowers, and how humans can both aquirre, and utilise them. In fact he was the father of four of them.

As to the letter said This:

Dear Mr. Stilton

It is my deepest regret to inform you that your closest friend Professor Marcus Brisby has passed and, you were remembered in his will that you, and your crew members have been asked to attend his funeral. Please make an effort to be there, and say something in regard to him. Our sincerest apologies for the loss of your friend.

Sencerly

Morgan Graves

His oldest son Colt is Pyro/ Thermokinetic which means he can generate, control and absorb fire, and heat. He also happens to be my Godson, I was there when he was born six months before Benjamin, was born. My niece Pandora has had a crush on Colt, since the day the two met at the age, of four. The generation gap between, them is eight months.

Colt's younger sister however, Luna is Geokinetic meaning she can control earth, sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, and other minerals. Like her older brother Luna has a GodParent in the Stilton Family in this case my sister Thea, who was a close travel partner of Colt, and Luna' s mother since they were teenagers. Luna is only two years younger then Colt, and has felt the same way about Benjamin as, Pandora has her big brother.

Their younger brother Lucas was born two years after Luna, and possesses Aerokinetic abilities, which allows him to control the air, and wind around him. He does look up to Colt, like any younger, brother would his older brother.

Finally there is the youngest Madi was born three years after Lucas. Her powers Hydro/Hydro-Thermo/Cryo, and Nephokinetic or, a shorter way to put it, she can generate, control, and absorb water in all of it's forms. Sadly her mother died during childbirth, so she spent most of her never knowing her mother.

" Geronimo," Thea, had just walked in. " I had just heard about, Marcus, I am so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a best friend, don't forget Selene died six years ago, giving birth to Madi, and not a day goes by and I still, miss her. Selene, and I were practically sisters."

I looked at my sister still slightly, upset by the loss, as she embraced me. " Thea." I said, sadly as returned the embrace. " Do you still have hers?" I asked, as I slipped my paw into my desk, and pulled out an envelope from my friend.

" Yes always so that I may have a little of her with me." She said, pulling an envelope from Selene out from the inside, of her jacket. " She made me promise not to open it until the time has come for both her, and Marcus."

" As did Marcus to me." I sighed, " On three."

"One!" I began.

" Two!" She continued.

" Three!" both of us, at exactly the same time.

When we opened them inside were two pieces of paper each, plus an extra one in mine which turned out to a letter.

Dear Geronimo,

By the time you read this both Selene, and I will be long gone. We wanted both you, and Thea to read these, and know that out of everything, we own, we leave to you our children. Both Selene's, and My cousins would mostly want Colt for the fact that, the family fortune will go to him should he come of age, eighteen, and neglect the other most likely. So take care of them as your own to ensure that they are entirely your's we enclosed two adoption papers into each of the envelopes. Colt's, and Lucas' in your's, Luna's, and Madi's in Thea's. Our children mean the world to us, and we couldn't think of anyone else we trust more then the two of you, with our children.

So Long Old Friend...

Marcus

P.S. There mother would like them to still spend the summer with her father to complete their ninja training, both their adoption forms are in the envolopes we left you, and Thea. Colt, and Lucas your's, and Luna, and Madi in Thea's. All they need now both your's, and Thea's signatures, and be sure to present them at the reading of our will, to Mr. Alan.

I was in awe that Marcus, and Selene trusted Thea with their children, but also touched. Even though Thea, and I had never been parents. We have experience with them, I've been raising Benjamin since he lost his parents at four. Thea had always been there for him when he would grieve over his Parents.

I remember fondly when Benjamin lost his parents at the age of four, Colt had been there for him like the best friend he was, even once requested to sleepover at my place that night, to be there for him. I was touched that he would want to do this for Benjamin, I just couldn't say no.

At that precise moment Benjamin walked in with a grim look on his face. From what I can guess Colt had obviously sent him a an email concerning what happened, which doesn't surprise me.

" Uncle G?" He said, concern lining his voice with a mixture of sadness. " Colt just sent me an email saying that Professor Brisby's gone."

I just pulled my nephew into a hug to assure him that everything would be alright, as I broke the news to him. " Benjamin, I'm afraid what Colt told you is true, but there is some good to it."

" Uncle G?"

" Professor Brisby, and his wife want Thea, and I to take care of them." I, assured him. " Colt, and Lucas are going to be living with us, while Thea takes care of Luna, and Madi."

" How do you know that?" He asked, " We haven't even heard their wills yet, abit surprising sense we haven't heard Mrs. Brisby's will."

" That's because the only thing that mattered most to them was their children." Thea told, him. " and the one thing they wanted more than anything was their that Colt, Luna, Lucas, and Madi have good, kind, and loving families when their gone."

" And that's exactly what we are going to give them." I finished as I grabbed a couple of pens gave one to Thea, and the two of us officialized the adoptions.

After that I went over the guest list realizing Trap, Patunia, and Pandora were on the invitation list. After calling the three of them, we had to leave today for Modesto, California. Soon the six of us were packed, and on Thea's BiPlane, and for once she didn't do any crazy stunts, and nor did Trap pull any jokes, perhaps realizing that, the loss of my best friend was weighing heavily on me.

Benjamin however had his arms around me the whole entire time. I had vowed to take good care of my nephew no matter what, and I intend to extend that vow to Colt, and Lucas, as I am sure Thea would do the same for Luna, and Madi.

 **Well there you have it chapter 1 of OOG of MISSO, we will meet the Brisby's in chapter 2, and Big Huge King-Sized Shout Out to Malaysianpro for inspiring me to write this fanfiction, and for being an awesome buddy. Hope you enjoy please constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and High Fives all around ✋,✋. Thank you guys and I'll see you good people next chapter, love your faces✌😁!**


	2. Chapter 2

**✋ Top a' The Mornin' to ya' laddies I am Sora Pendragon and, welcome back to another chapter of The Elements of Journalism I'd also like to Shout out a certain sombody for blowing my brains out with his last PM ( I'M LOOKING AT YOU MALAYSIANPRO, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, AND I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO SICK ROCKET RACCOON ON YA') anyway Geronimo Stilton, and his crew don't own any of them but the Brisby's are mine, so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: A New Hope.**

As soon as we got there the next day, after checking into a hotel the night before, we had breakfast, got ready for the funeral, and got into a green Mercedes Sprinter, that I had rented for today, and tomorrow. Thea took the wheel, and drove us to the funeral. During the drive I noticed, Benjamin had a depressed look on his face. " Benjamin are you alright?" I asked, with concern. " Uncle G! Do you remember when I lost my Mom, and Dad?" He asked. I could remember it well.

( _Flashback)_

 _Benjamin was only four crying uncontrollably into my arms, at the loss of his parents. I wanted to say something, but before I could a four year old Colt seemed to come out of nowhere, and pulled Benjamin into a hug of his own. I'll never forget what he told him._

 _" Benjamin I'm so sorry, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what." I was so moved by how much Colt wanted to help his best friend, that when he asked me if he could stay until Benjamin, had recovered enough, That I just couldn't refuse my Godson. He spent his entire summer with, and as the summer came to an end, Benjamin had recovered. During the first night Benjamin had a horrible nightmare, during a terrible thunder, and lightning storm, but through the night Colt had grabbed hold of Benjamin's paw, and held it tight until morning._

" I promised that if the same ever happened him I would always be there for him too!" He vowed, confidently.

The service was just about ready to begin, we didn't even have time to prepare That's when I spotted them, at the front, A Boy about 12, with short, blond hair, and blue eyes, a girl of 10, with shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde, hair her eyes were identical to her older brother's, a boy of 8 with spiky brown hair, also blue eyed, and finally a little girl about 5, with her hair identical to her oldest brother, shoulder length, and pulled into two braided, pig-tails, again blue eyes. In front of front of them, were two urns the one on The left, was red, and white with a flame, and a spiral no doubt to represent his two sons' respective elements. The urn on the right was yellow, and blue with a stone, and water droplet, to do the same as but for their daughters elements. In the middle was an urn with all four of their kid's elements, on it.

" As you all know Dr. Marcus Brisby has passed, and now joins his wife, the woman he loves, but at their request, the wished to be cremated, and their ashes be poured into, the same urn." stated the preacher, " They also wished that their, children perform this task."

I watched, as all four of them poured the remnants of their, parents into the one Bigger urn. By then it was time for others to say a few words, and I finally had something to say. " Marcus I'll never forget the day we first met in college, the first thing you ever did was help me pick up the books I had brought with me during the first day of, freshman year." I reminisced, It was one of my fondest memories. " When other some of the other students would pick on me, or tease me you stood up for me, I could never forget the friendship we had, you were the first friend I had who was human, as well as the first human to attend New Mouse City's Community College. It's with these memories, and friendship that Thea, and I carry out your request as well as your wife's. So Long Old Friend."

Afterwards we attended the after party. Trap for once had completely lost his appetite, but Benjamin had found Colt, and his siblings. He was talking to him, and I didn't need to eavesdrop, to know what it was about.

After that I spotted two people approaching them. I recognized them as Marcus' snobby cousins, Varen, and Paula Jenner, dressed in fancey clothes, and they are not the kindest people in fact if you could compare, them two rodents in New Mouse City, and if your picks were My Uncle Stingysnout, and Sally Rassmousen, then your accuracy is on the mark.

The two of them try to treat Colt as the favorite, while his siblings are treated with spite, but Colt always rebukes them. " Coltson, what are, you doing, with distasteful, and unsightly rat." I heard, Paula say in a fake British accent. Paula is a rather skinny woman, with platinum blonde hair, and always wore a purple, dress, ten inch heeled Italian leather shoes, and a silver fox boa.

At that, I heard a smash of, of a plate hitting a wall. Apparently Colt, had thrown a dish over Paula's left shoulder. Did I forget to mention that Colt, Luna, Lucas, and Madi are Ninja's, and Kunoichi's. Every summer the four of them go up to their maternal grandfather's cabin in the seirra, where he lives. I once wrote a documentary on Ninjas. and Kinumoto, Satoshi was kind enough to let me interview, because he hails from a long-line of ninjas, and his knowledge has been past down from generation to generation.

" Benjamin is not a rat." He strained, defensively. " Don't You DARE SPEAK THAT WAY OF MY BEST FRIEND, OR HIS FAMILY, AND UNTIL I RECEIVE MY NINJA NAME, I'M COLT!" He shouted as flames flashed across his fists.

" Colt, calm down!" Luna said, grabbing, him, with Lucas' help while Madi encased his hands in water. " Common Colt, let's head home." Just before they went, I caught up with them, only to be met by a hug from Colt.

" Uncle Roni!" He sobbed into my shoulder, as I hugged him for reassurance. Yes he did have his own name for me, He had been calling me that since he learned to talk, and has called me that ever since purily out, of affection." I really don't want to go with Dad's cousins. They'll just spend every waking hour trying to make me like them, while Luna, Lucas, and Madi suffer, with misery." I just held him close knowing, the full weight of, today's events had run it's course on him. " Common Colt, My crew, and I will take you four home." I offered, After all ten of us piled into the van, I caught something out of the corner of my eye in the rear veiw mirror, Luna had her arms wrapped around Benjamin's left arm, while resting her head on his shoulder, causing, him to blush.

We finally arrived at their house, near River Rd., and Colt finally spoke, " Uncle G, where are you rad, rodents staying?" Lucas asked, as we walked, into the one story, house. " Well we're staying, at the NYMH Hotel which seems to be-." Madi had cut me off with a hug around my waist. " Uncle Geronimo, can all of you stay with us tonight?" She pleaded, with, huge tear-stricken eyes. How could refuse that face, or the fact that her first night at, home with just her older siblings, and her father, would be frightening. " Alright Madi, just let us go get our things, and we'll be back." It only took one quick trip back to the Hotel, and back to their house.

As soon as we got back, Luna, was busy with, some homework, while Lucas was tossing, a ball into the air, and guiding it back to his hands, via his power over the air, element, Madi however was drawing pictures, While Colt was outside meditating. Colt always, meditates when something is bothering him, and I knew full well what it was. " Colt, I have news for you." I told him, pulling him out of his trance. " Your parents left Thea, and I these." I said, showing him the adoption forms, only to watch his face morph into a smile. " Thea has the forms for Luna, and Madi, apparently your parents didn't trust, Varen, and Paula either, and want the four of you to be Stiltons." His smile widened as, the calm look stayed in his eyes. Then all at once he just pulled me into another hug, which I returned.

 **Benjamin's POV**

After dinner, which Colt had put together, a really awesome four, cheese, pizza, lasagna, to celebrate the four new additions to the Stilton family. We were all in bed, Uncle G, and Trap, claimed the living room, while, Aunt Thea, and Petunia, claimed the guest room. As for me I took the couch in in the boy's room, Pandora the one the girl's.

At about twelve P.M. I heard the sound of the door to the girl's room open, followed by the back door. I went after the person or, rodent, and as soon as I got out there I saw a set of stone steps leading to the roof, which told me Luna was up there. " Hey mind if I-." Before I could finish, She just grabbed me, and wrapped her arms around my abdomen ( Modesto, gets pretty warm at night) so I was just wearing An under shirt, and sweat shorts, while Luna was wearing a yellow tank, with pink sweat shorts, I did blush at first but, it vanished just as fast, as it had come while I returned, it. " Benjamin?" She asked " What would you do if told you that I liked you?" I didn't know what say, my best friend' sister really had a crush on me, not to mention I felt the same way about her. " Luna, I want you to know that I like you too." I admitted, holding her into my own hug. " I want you to know that, if I'll always be there for you, if you need me." " Thank you Benjamin." She said, as she kissed me on the cheek, after I walked her back to her room.

The next morning, everyone woke up to small of Colt whipping up some, cheese omelettes, and after breakfast, we packed Colt, Luna, Lucas, and Madi up to come home with us to New Mouse City. " Oh, Uncle Roni, did you show those forms to Miss Crow, Dad's lawyer." He said, while, packing. " ' Cause as much of, a likeable woman as she is, so far as atternies go. She does insist on following the law." He said, texting Miss Crow. " You maybe right Colt! Wouldn't want to do anything that would make Thea, and I break our promise to your parents." That's when Colt's phone went off, signaling Miss Crow's response. " She says that if Mom, and Dad want you, and Thea to take care of us, then she's not against it, and because you never formerly met, she'd like to discuss the business further, at the Queen Bee Cafe."

Luckily, Colt knew where the Cafe, was a nice place, somewhat small, modest, and real convenient. " Whoa these guys sure know how to stuff a rodent." Trap stated, putting his somewhat generous stomach, evidently regaining his appetite. " Well, That's how we do things here California." Lucas said, pointing his left, index finger upward, swirling it. As soon as he stopped, a cheesecake, with strawberry filling, fell right on top of Trap. " I got say Trap, you sure take the cake." Lucas said, as He, Madi, Thea, Pandora, Patunia, and I bust out laughing.

Miss Crow finally showed, up she was wearing, a blue short sleeve shirt, and white denims. " She doesn't like wearing suits in this kind of humidity." Luna, whispered, to me. " Unless she's working in court." Miss Crow, had a very beautiful, figure, with wavy blonde hair, and brown eyes. " ' Morning Dinah!" Colt greeted, embracing her like an old friend." Good Morning, Colt, Luna, Lucas, Madi." She said, sweetly returning the gesture. " These are the Stiltons, as well as the Springs. Mr., and Miss Stilton, I am a big admirer of your works." After some introduction, and pleasant conversation Miss Crow finalized the deal.

" , I'm glad that you, and your sister are the kid's legal guardians." She said, happily. " Quite frankly if it weren't for you two I would have drawn up the adoption papers, and fostered them myself. Because Varen, and Paula are the most unsuitable people for the task." " Will you come visit us in New Mouse City, Miss Crow?" Madi asked," We will miss you." Miss Crow, just hugged her, and smiled. " Don't worry kiddo." She said, cheerfully. " I will when I get a vacation, and to check, in on you four."

After saying good bye to Miss Crow, we gave back the Sprinter paid the rent fee, and got back into Aunt Thea's plane for home now with four new Stiltons. That's when I felt a hand on my paw, and another kiss on my cheek. " Thank you again, Benjamin." She whispered, in my ear as, she rested her head on my shoulder.

 **Well there you have it ladies, gents, boys, girls, and Malaysianpro. I may have drawled on with this chapter but I just didn't want to leave anything important out that's all, and this as close to Benjamin's, and Luna's relationship as you will see, but it will escalate as the get older. Any that does for the chapter, if you liked reveiw this chapter in the face like boss, or Constructively Criticise, if I need to improve, is all I ask, and** **High Fives all around ✋ ✋ Thank you people, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**✋ Top a The Mornin' to ya' Laddies, and Lassies No I am not Jackscepticeye, but I have another Cheddarific Chapter for you lovely people, and Thank You Malaysianpro again, so once again he is a genius, so check him out, he's got amazing stuff so yeah, and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. So without any further a due.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

Geronimo's POV

As we flew over the sea I noticed in the rear veiw mirror that the Brisby's, and the Mouslings had fallen asleep. Although, Madi fell asleep in Lucas' arms. While Luna fell asleep on Benjamin's shoulder, and he lend on her head with a paw on her shoulder. Which I noticed, made the both of, them smile.

" I feel pity for, Pandora." I sighed, until Thea moved the mirror slightly. There were Colt, and Pandora sleeping together leaning against one another. " Never mind." I whispered.

After another few hours we finally arrived back at New Mouse City. It was almost midnight, and Lucas, and the girls were still out cold while Colt, and Benjamin woke up the moment we landed. When they noticed that the girl they liked was resting against them the two of them just blushed in unison.

All Colt did later was gather Pandora in his arms bridal style, and exit while gesturing his head to Benjamin to do the same. Fortunately the two of them are friends to the point of knowing what the other thinks. Benjamin did just that, and I noticed Luna clutch her handful of his shirt, that was where his heart is, and she just nuzzled into his neck while the two of them smiled, while Colt had Pandora's arms around his neck. Meanwhile Thea, and I had to carry Madi, and Lucas to our respective cars.

Colt's POV

I felt Pandora smile as I carried her to her aunt's car. I could tell she was faking her sleep to be in my arms, but I didn't care I was just happy to have this moment to hold her close, I probably would have done it even she wasn't faking it, whether or, not she was awake. All I cared about was being with the mouse of my dreams,

" She really likes you, Colt." Patty said, as she got in the front.

" I've always, known that Miss Spring." I said, I was still aware that Pandora was faking her sleep, as I strapped her in the back seat. " Quite frankly I'm not going to complain about it. Because being, with her means alot to me." I finished, whiching her sweet smile, get bigger."

" Well Colt just remember that, both she, and I consider you family as well."

" Thank you Miss Spring, I should really get back to, my Go- My Father." He had only been our, father for a day, and already I could, feel something of a bond with him. " I really should get going Miss Spring, I'll see you, tomorrow, Good Night." I bidded, " Good Night, Pandora!"

Benjamin's POV

Luna, was snuggled deep into neck. I felt happy being this close to her, but I decided maybe to wait until we're both in High School, well we agreed to that at any rate.

As I placed, her in the back seat of Aunt Thea's car I felt Luna kiss me on the cheek, which caused me to blush, After strapping her I looked up to see, Aunt Thea smiling as She strapped, Madi in to the backseat, next to Luna.

" She really does love you doesn't she?" Aunt Thea, questioned,

" Yeah I guess she, does." I answered, my blush still there." But the truth is I love her too." I confessed,

" Don't, think your a little to young, for that?"

" Well dating, romance, and marriage yeah." I agreed, " but, that doesn't mean I can't love her, does it?" I reasoned, " Besides I was there for her last night when she was still upset."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I sneaked up the stairs so Luna wouldn't get startled. " Hey Luna," I greeted._

 _She turned around. "Oh, hey Benjamin." Her voice was soft as silk._

 _I sat down next to her in the moonlight. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked. She was like an angel, and the moonlight, gave her a beautiful glow._

 _"Yeah... Can't stop thinking of Dad. How'd you know I was here?"_

 _"I heard someone in the hallway. Went to check it out and found out it was you. Your footsteps sounded like stomps."_

 _She blushed, looking away, and brushing off her hair behind her ear, but then a tear started rolling down her face, which I caught, and threw aside._

 _" Luna." I said, pulling her into a hug. " It's alright I'm here for you."_

 _" Benjamin, has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you comfort them." She giggled,_

 _" No your actually the first,." I said, as my own blush started, to work it's way across my face._

 _" Your blush, really brings out more, of your mousey cuteness."_

 _That only deepened my blush. Then I pulled Luna close, and embraced her._

 _" Luna, I'm so sorry, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you no matter." I said, quoting her Brother, when he made that same promise to me eight years ago._

 _" That's what I always love about you Benjamin." She commented, " You, and My Brother are so much alike."_

 _End of Flashback_

" I'm heading back to Uncle G." I stated, " Goodnight Aunt Thea."

Goodnight Benjamin, sweet dreams."

Geronimo's POV

As I finish strapping, Lucas into the backseat of my car, I heard the sound of the two of the, other doors of my car open, and shut signalling Colt's, and Benjamin's return.

Benjamin claimed the seat behind the driver's while Colt got Shotgun. As soon as we were all strapped in. I turned on the car, and to get us home.

" Driver picks the music." Colt quoted, " Shotgun shuts his Cakehole."

Colt isn't a fan for classical music. On less it's has a more modern twist to it. That's when I pulled out a Lindsey Stirling, CD he got at a concert, and lent me once, and never had a chance to return.

I myself found her ability to play songs, and music from popculture, to be amazingly talented, I later came to realize just how talented she was when I watched one of her YouTube videoes the way she played her violin, and danced flawlessly, left me fascinated, by how talented, and even more so when I learned that, as a child she had cross dominance.

When we finely got home, The Boys grabbed their bags their bags ( Well Colt grabbed both his, and Lucas') as well as grabbing his sleeping brother, and carried, him to the house while I unlocked the front door. " Colt, Lucas." I began, " Welcome home."

I just watched, as Colt smiled, at how nearly unchanged my House was from the last time he saw it. " Glad to be home Uncle Roni." Colt stated, after we climbed the stairs Colt, followed Benjamin to his, room. While I made my way to mine.

Marcus, and Selene often had days when they had to travel, on business, and wouldn't have time to spend with their children. So they would stop in New Mouse City, to drop them off. Hence why I had a bunk bed placed in Benjamin's room while Benjamin had a standard bed.

" I'll take good care of them Marcus." I said into, the night as I got ready for bed. " I will love them as the father you, and Selene asked me to be to them." I promised, after brushing my teeth, and putting on my pajamas, and then getting in bed.

Colt's POV

" Just like the good old days." I sighed, rooting through Lucas' Ruck Sack, and finding his pajamas. " Only, thing is our stay will be longer then they used to be, alot longer, permanent even." I said, as I finished putting everything on Lucas, but not before getting him out of his day clothes, then putting him on the top bunk.

" You make it sound like, bad thing." My best friend, gone Foster Brother said, as he began fishing out his night clothes, and proceeded to get out of his day clothes, as I did the same as soon as I found mine.

I know what your thinking, but the thing is when we were little, our mothers made the two of us share a tub when bath time rolled around, lord knows our dads tried to talk our moms out of it but needless to say they were doomed from the moment set foot on that battlefield. It's made Benjamin, and I comfortable undressing in the same room around one another, but we're smart about it at least.( Thanks Mom!)

" Well I know it sounds that way." I assured, " I mean you, and have been buddies since birth, our friendship makes us almost brothers that Reality decided to make it official."

" Oh, Yeah!" He agreed, " Reality, is so cruel sometimes, it'll put on the crazytrain to cheesetown."

" I know right?" I put in, " Wouldn't Trap love to go to town there."

" Hey, Cole."

" Yeah Benjamin?" I asked,

" I have something to tell you." He said nervously, " Colt, I really like your sister, Luna."

I grabbed Benjamin, and gave him a hug. " Benjamin you, and I have grown up practically brothers, I trust, you with my sister's life, just do me a favor wait until high school, before dating, and be responsible."

" Thanks Bro." He said, returning my hug. " I'm were officially Bros."

" Well Good night, Benjamin." I said, getting into the bunk bed beneath, Lucas.

" Good Night Colt." He said in return, getting to bed as well.

" Good Night, Uncle Roni." I whispered, after Benjamin turned off the light, then decided. " I mean, Dad." before drifting off to sleep.

 **Well Ladies, and Gents there you have it, I realize not much action in this chapter, but I was trying for some more family, felt drama, but none the less another boss chapter, Also BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO MALAYSIANPRO, THANKS BRO! For The material for the Flashback, so leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, then punch that send button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**✋ Top a The Mornin' to ya' Laddies, and Lassies No I am not Jackscepticeye, but I have another awesome Chapter for you lovely people, and Thank You Malaysianpro again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. So without any further a due.**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to the Stilton Family**

Colt's POV

The next day I woke up to the alarm going off in the benpad, Benjamin gave me for Christmas last year, it was then I realized how early in the morning it was, turned off the alarm, only to here a second one go off twenty minutes later with the alarm resonating from Benjamin's Benpad.

Only to hear Benjamin yawn, and get ready for school, I then felt something moving all over my back.

" Good Morning, Max." I grumbled, pulling the little robot off my back. " Benjamin, is it to much to ask that Max doesn't crawl all over while I try to sleep in afew hours?" I asked, as I started to wake up, brushing the eye crest out. As I went to my duffle bag to get some fresh clothes

" Sorry bro." He said, as we went to the bathroom to clean ourselves up. " You know it's just how Max expresses his love for you." He said, as we started, on our teeth. Afterward we went back to our room to get dressed.

" Um, Colt why are you getting up, and getting dressed like your going to school?" He asked, as we were doing just that, we had finished getting our pants on, and in the process of throwing on a shirt.

" I used, to go to school with you, and Pandora, all the time remember?" I reminded, it's true see at the age of four, my parents moved from New Mouse City, to Modesto to be with My Grandfather, but When Mom was called to a dig sight, (Yes she's an Archeologist.) or Dad was out giving lectures in universities from all over the world, thanks to his advanced expertise on Super Physiology, They would drop me off at New Mouse City, and I would spend time there, and still go to Little Tails Academy, so technically I was registered in two elementary schools.

" That was two years ago Colt, when we were in Little Tails Academy, besides your not registered yet, at Redwall Middle." Benjamin informed, me.

" Oh right." I said, smacking my head. " What about, Luna, Lucas, and Madi?"

" Luna, and Lucas are in Little Tails, and Madi is in Nibbles Kindergarten." Benjamin informed,

" Ugh, Kindergarten worst part of my life wasted." I shuddered. Yeah I used to get picked on, and teased alot back then for being the only human in the school. Especially from Jenner Wormtail, Sally Rasmousen's Nephew, picking on me relentlessly was his mission in life, and in those days My Powers hadn't kicked in, and I wasn't as acomplished of a ninja as I am today. I suspect Rasmousen, encourged it to pay my Father back for, reprimanding her when she picked on Uncle Roni in college, Never dating her, Telling everyone the truth that the two of them never dated because they didn't, Choosing Mom over her, and letting Uncle Roni, and no one else human, or rodent interview him about his study of superpowers, and abilities. So I think She encouraged him to do it as a way of taking revenge.

" Hey, it wasn't all bad." Benjamin implied, " You had Pandora, and I, besides you know we will be with you every step of the way."

" Beep, beep, beep, chirp, chirp."

" Thanks Max." I said, petting the small robot. " Man I really miss Uncle Max." I sighed, I did used to call Benjamin's Dad Uncle, and yes his name was Max. When he was alive, and My Family was still living in New Mouse City, My parents still did traveled around the world, doing what they did, and I stayed home with Uncle Max, Aunt Theresa, and Benjamin.

I would miss my parents, but Benjamin, and I always found fun things to do, that little time, to no was spent missing my parents. Those days ended when Benjamin's parents died.

That's when I felt, this sudden sense of regret that I may have touched a nerve, and on my best friend, no less. Out of panic I wrapped my him up in an apologetic hug.

" Benjamin I am so sorry I brought up your dad." I said, " You know I would never ever bring up up Uncle Max to hurt you." I stated, as I felt him hug me in return.

" I know you would never do that." He assured me, " Besides we're brothers now, we always have been." He was right, no matter how bad things were or, will get I could always count on my family ( Especially now my new one), and friends to back me up every step of the way.

" Yo, Lucas?" I asked, only to be stopped by Benjamin.

" Uncle G said, if neither of you feel up to school, You can stay home." He explained, " I personally, wouldn't think less of you, if did either."

" Naw bro, I am totally down for it." I said, grabbing my backpack after filling it, with school stuff, as we headed downstairs.

I noticed I had time to whip up some breakfast burritos, for everyone, put Lucas, and Uncle Roni's in the fridge, made a quick, and easy lunch, for Benjamin, Pandora, and I. As I opened the door, Pandora was right there about to knock.

" Morning boys." She greeted,

" Good Morning Pandora." We greeted. I was happy to see she had forgotten her lunch, and gave her the one I had made for her. " Hey Pan, I made you lunch, kinda glad you did 'cause I would have made this extra one for nothing."

" Oh, wow thanks." She said, blushing. " That's very sweet of you, and thoughtful."

When we got there I was happy to know I would be sharing, classes/homeroom with Benjamin, and Pandora unfortunately...

" Well, well, well look who came back."

Jenner Wormtail was in my homeroom as well. Fate is one cruel mistress. Jenner to discribe him looks like a thirteen year old genderbent version of his aunt. He was wearing a black T-Shirt, and gray pants.

" Dang it, why is it that I can never catch a break?" I groaned, as I sat down at my desk, between Benjamin, and Pandora.

" Calm down Colt." Benjamin assured me. As our teacher, Miss Swiss came in as soon the bell rang.

" Class I have, an announcement to make we have a new student joining us according to Principal Ratts." She said, as I got up, and managed to sneak over to her side before she could call me up there. " Mr. Brisby could you-AH!" She almost jumped out of her fur, when she saw how I was right there next to her the whole time.

" Way ahead of you Miss Swiss." I said, professionally. " Hello everyone, as you all know I'm Colt Brisby, and I'm here to be a student at Redwall Middle, much like everyone else here that's a member of the student body." I explained, " Now why I am here is because recently my dad died so now I'm a permanent resident of New Mouse City, as well as my three younger siblings."

After that my school day went well, My first class was science which I was an ace on ( Thanks Dad), next was Math, Followed by break, PE, then English, Lunch finally rolled around. I sat with Benjamin, and Pandora.

" Wow, Thanks for the awesome lunch Colt." said Pandora, after eating the GCLT ( Grilled Cheese Lettuce and Tomato) I made her.

" Of course Pandora I couldn't let you go hungry now couldn't let you go hungry." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head, when I felt someone, shove my head into, my lunch.

" Hey, Brisby take a hike." Wormtail ordered, " Also lets get a few things straight Pandora's my girl you hang out with her, talk to her, sit next to her, or even think about her, you are dead."

" WORMTAIL!" shouted, the megaphone. " OFFICE NOW!"

" What, How-!" He said, dumbfounded, " I don't know how, but somehow I think you might have tipped principal Kaft off, and I will make you pay for it, Brisby."

" Yeah, Whatever Wormtail, and one more thing the name is Stilton, Colt Stilton." I said with pride, smiling as he vanished, noticing Benjamin's Benpad was pointed at us the whole, and fist bumping him, knowing full well that he had recorded, and sent the footage to the principal.

Fifth period was art followed by history as sixth period. Finally class ended for the day, and Benjamin, and I were heading to Uncle Roni's office, as soon as we got there we noticed he wasn't in we just plopped down in a couple of beanbag chairs, and tackled our homework, getting it done in a minute.

Afterwards I pulled out the crime files stamped ' DENIED', had swiped from the MPD, and the night before we left for New Mouse City.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _As soon as Benjamin got back into the room, and went to sleep I slipped out of the house, and off to the police station, they just took the evidence, boxed, and labeled it as unimportant, so I snuck in, swiped it, and was about to leave when._

 _" Dad, how can you do this to them, just boxing up their father's murder, and abandoning it?" The Voice was Miss Crow's, she was arguing with her father._

 _I slipped into the nearest janitor's closet, slipped on a navy blue suite, and cap, grabbed a cart, slipped the box into it, and stepped out._

 _" It was necessary, Dinah besides the oldest one is always disrespecting me."_

 _" Colt disrespects you because he's right, you are not a cop just a stupid, scared little man hiding behind a shiney little badge."_

 _" HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT-!"_

SMACK _!_

 _Miss Crow struck here father hard, causing him to stumble backward, right behind me, I stuck out my foot, and fell, as I made my way to the filing cabinet, and grabbed that too._

 _END FLASHBACK._

I went through the pictures, first dad had four odd things going on, their were burns all over the body. Next I found the some samples, ashes, small bits, of black rock, and a sample of what looked like black water. Then a note fell out of the file.

 _Dear Colt,_

 _I knew you would try to sneak this file, and the evidence out of the MPD so I fished them out put them in plain sight, and distracted my dad long enough to let you escape with the evidence. Your a smart kid, and an amazing ninja so I know you can find out what happened to your dad._

 _Good Luck in your new life Mr. Brisby, or should say Mr. Stilton._

 _Dinah._

I smiled my families Attorney wanted me to pick up where the MPD refused. Suddenly that's when Benjamin spoke up.

" Hey, Colt did you notice that Uncle G hasen't come in yet?" He said. Looking up from an episode of Good Mythical Morning, while I put the note back in the file, and put the box away, and looked out the window at the sky, night was falling.

" Yeah, now that that you menti-." suddenly our Benpads went off, the image was Benjamin, and I at the age of four dressed as Percy, and Thomas the Tank Engine for Halloween, this told it us was Aunt Thea. Yeah Benjamin, and I had good memories of that show.

' Come to the main lobby.'

" Wonder, what could be down there?" I wondered, to Benjamin who just shrugged.

As soon as we got down there the lights were off then...

" SURPRISE!"

The entire Stilton Family was there, and their was big banner saying WELCOME TO THE FAMILY COLT, LUNA, LUCAS, AND MADI.

I was relieved to see that, all my siblings names were on it I am not thrilled about being the focal point of celebrations, I don't even accept awards at ceremonies, I really hate being celebrated, but if if there are others like if I earned it as being a part of a team, then I can accept it, I don't like celebrating my own birthday, but if it's just afew gifts, like a signed copy of Uncle Roni's latest book, or a gift from Benjamin, and Pandora I can be cool with it.

" Welcome to the family kids." Shortpaws said, happily I was always uneasy about him, I read all about him in Uncle Roni's books, and I really hate how Shortpaws treats Uncle Roni, I see as unnecessary, and uncalled for, when my family lived in New Mouse City I would avoid him like crazy.

" Um thanks, I guess?" I said, uneasily. " Excuse me please, Great Grandpa." I hurried away before I could lose it, only to be met by Great Aunt Sweetfur. I remember her from my childhood, and she was still exactly how I remember her, even from the books.

" I'm so glad you, and your siblings, are joining our family." She said, " I remember Geronimo, and Max first came into our family, and it's so kind of him, and Thea to do same for you four."

That's when I saw Trap walking back teetering like he had just been exercising.

" Tried to beat Thea at Dance, Dance, Revolution." He panted, before passing out.

That's when I saw Lucas, step up to the dance matt, the game start playing Crazee Boi by Sara Choi. Afterwards in which the two of tied, and the rest of the party went well. Luna, and Madi took over talking with Great Aunt Sweetfur. While, Lucas sat down to rest, and Tina Spicetail brought him something to eat, so he would regain his energy.

Benjamin had given me an actual working replica of Daredevil's Billyclub he, and Prof. Von Volt put together, for my birthday, which was today.

" Thanks Benjamin." I said, hugging my best friend.

" Happy Birthday Colt." He whispered.

After some dinner, we rounded off the day by singing Karaoke Benjamin, and I sang " One in the same." by Selina Gomez, and Demi Loveto.

" Great job, up there Colt." Geronimo said, handing me a present which I knew to be his latest book. It was entitled ' The Kingdom of Fantasy.'

" Happy Birthday Son."

" Thanks, Uncle Roni." I said, hugging him lovingly.

That night I felt happy, because even if My siblings, and I had lost our parents, we had hope in being Stiltons, but I would continue going through that evidence box, and one day hopefully get justice for our father.

In the meantime the four of us have an amazing, and supporting foster family, and I can't speak for my siblings but I can say this I am proud to call myself a Stilton.

The End.

 **Well Laddies, and Lassies ( put that dog out) anyway I personally feel like I may have rushed this chapter, and hopefully I haven't.** **Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO MALAYSIANPRO for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, THANKS BRO! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, then punch that send button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**✋ Top a The Mornin' to ya' Laddies, and Lassies No I am not Jackscepticeye, but I have another awesome Chapter for you lovely people, and Thank You Malaysianpro again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. So without any further a due.**

 **Chapter 5: Kidnapped, and Escape From London**

Colt's POV

I woke up to my Benpad alarm, again along with the one from Benjamin's, both in perfect synchronization. " Wow, am I wishing the Summer was here already." I groaned, It's been almost a month since we got adopted by the Stiltons. The other kids are going to school, although Aunt Thea,

" Yeah, nothing like waking up every morning, with whatever early morning test Grandpa tries on us." Lucas, yawned as he woke up.

" You're Grandpa does what to you every morning?" Benjamin asked, in as he too started to wake up, and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day, all three of us topless.

" Oh, right." I said, remembering that he didn't know, what Lucas, the girls, and I go through every summer morning. " Well, every morning when we visit with our Grandfather, for the summer he always tries, to get us with a test." I said, as we got started on our teeth

" Each test is different." Lucas explained, " One morning he might try to pelt us with an egg, then he might try to tickle us with a feather the following morning."

" Wow," Benjamin, said, " Talk about serious wake up calls, am I right?"

" Yeah, well, it keeps us on our toes." I reasoned, " I mean at least he doesn't pin us to a wall with shurikens."

After we finished freshening up, we went back to our room to get dressed, Lucas put on a yellow tank top, and orange cargo shorts, Benjamin, and I must have picked up on this, because I was wearing a black tank, blue jean cargo shorts, and a red short sleeve hoodie, I also zipped up t the front. Benjamin was wearing a tank top, cargo shorts, version of what he usually wears minus the white long sleeve underneath.

" Ah Cheddar Chunks." Benjamin said looking over his science homework.

" What's up?" I asked,

" I still can't figure out how, being struck by lightning can provide a living thing psychic powers, on the off chance they servive."

" Well," I said, " The Brain, runs on minute charges of electricity, and lightning is pure electricity, those minor charges would be greatly amplified by the electricity from the bolt, thus increasing the amount of mentality that said, person, or rodent would use on a daily basis. The results are unpredictable unless you develop precognition."

Benjamin wrote down everything I said, and three of us went downstairs. Uncle Roni was already there working on breakfast. " Good Morning, Boys."

" ' Morning Uncle G." We said as we sat down for breakfast which was cheese waffles, ( Don't Knock it 'til you try It ain't that bad,)

I don't mean to brag, but I have been told that I'm a decent cook, but I try to be modest about it, but Uncle Roni is quite a culinary artist, I mean I am creative in the kitchen, once I get started on putting together a meal my imagination goes into Good Mythical Morning Mode, and I start to ask myself " Will it ( Whatever I'm trying to make)?" the difference is I try stridle the line of possibility, and trying new approaches to cooking.

After Breakfast I put together our lunches, and Pandora's, We met her on the way to school. " Thanks Colt." She said, as I gave her the lunch I made her.

" Don't mention it." I said, as we walked to school. After we got Lucas to school, and Benjamin, Pandora, and I were almost to school, when I got a sense of being followed. " Um guys, why don't you two go ahead I'll catch up." I said, with unease.

" Um, Colt is something wrong?" Benjamin asked, in a concerned manner.

" Yeah, is it something we can help with?" Pandora asked, placing a paw on my shoulder.

" Sorry guys, I appreciate the offer, but this is something I can handle." I said, whipping out My billyclubs, and spiraled them around as soon as they vanished into the school building. " Alright, stalker you're screwing with the wrong guy." That's when I felt a pin stick into the back of my neck, and I passed out.

I woke up feeling all achie like I had just recovered from a bad case of the flu, and realized I was not in Benjamin's, Lucas', and My room, or even Uncle Roni's house, much less school ground for that matter. I was in fact in a very confinde, and small room, with know windows, strapped to a bed.

" What the-?" I questioned, " Where am I?, and how the heck did I get here?"

" Aww is the little boy, confused?" said a woman's voice, as a female mouse, stepped out of the shadows. She wore a form fitting black suite. " Your on my Yacht on our way to, your loving cousins. They paid me to take you back home to be raised properly, rather than with a rats."

I knew who she was. " The Shadow." I stated, I had read about her in Uncle Roni's books that he would send me for my birthday, and Christmas. The Shadow was a thief, unlike any, she is impossible to catch, but then again hopefully she hasn't matched witts with a Ninja, lucky for me being the oldest sibling, I've been training as a Ninja longer, So I hoped she would underestimate that, but then again I enjoy a challenge. I forgot to mention she's a relative of Rasmoussen's.

" Ahh you know me." She said, in her seductive voice, placing a paw under my chin. " You know, I think I might keep you, after I give you back, and collect the reward, then find you again, loot them of their riches, and you, then make you my own apprentice, maybe even adopt you as my son."

" Wow, you are definitely related to Rasmoussen." I wise-cracked, " You got such mouth that never shuts up, must be genetic."

" Oooh, attitude." She said, stroking my face, luckily she was to busy to notice that I was melting away the metal buckles of the straps, around my, wrists, and ankles.  
I would have slipped out of them like grandpa taught me but, with the knowledge that I was being taken to my dad's snob cousins, and the fact that she intended kidnap me a second time, I just didn't have the patience, plus the disgusting rat was touching my face, and the fact that she both, tranquilized, and kidnapped me once, that just added to aggravate me.  
Nobody kidnaps me, and gets away with it, and I make absolutely sure the get whats coming to them, without mercy.  
" Lets make one thing clear, Ratwoman." I said, brining my legs up, locking them around her neck, and swung her off me." I refuse to be anyone's hostage, and I despise being Kidnapped. You just crossed a line with me." I stated, sternly. " Also tell the Jenners that I am now legally a Stilton, and proud of it, and anyone who wants me to be otherwise, and tries to force me into being otherwise are playing with fire, and I will make absolutely sure they get burned, so bad they'll regret being born." I continued, as Slammed her into, a wall of the room.  
I quickly got out of the room while she was dazed, and locked, and barricaded it to buy sometime. I just knew Geronimo was probably worried, sick about me, but as I got out, I realized it was almost morning and we were almost to England, I needed to get back, to Mouse Island but first, I needed to look for somethings I could use in the ketchen i found some balloons, Lemons, Ghost Peppers, and Carolina Reapers, and Her Wallet, as well as a small safe, I grabbed a sufficient amount to get me a plane ticket back to Mouse Island, and three square meals, stuffed them into my back pocket.  
I later grabbed the balloons, and peppers, filled all of them up with water, then ( Kids never, ever try this at home.)  
added some Lemon, Ghost Pepper, and Carolina Reaper juices to them, tied the ends off, and shook well.  
I know what your thinking, but like I said to Shadow, I despise being kidnapped, and I will make sure my kidnappers will learn that I will make them suffer for it. You know what they say, " Crime doesn't pay!" But with me, crime may not pay, but I make it suffering agonizing, pain.  
Shadow finally broke out of the room, and she did look irritated.  
" YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted, " I AM SENDING YOU BACK TO YOUR FATHER'S COUSINS, WETHER YOU WANT TO, OR NOT!"  
" Yeah, sorry ninja wannabe, but that, will never happen." I taunted, she ran at me, and kept try to attack me, but never could touch, as I parried, and dodged every attack she threw at me. That's when I grabbed one of the balloons, and threw in her face causing her to scream in pain, as soon as it burst. clutching here eyes, and nose, in terrible pain.  
I took advantage of her, and started striking back with almost every move grandpa taught me, landing every single blow on her. Finally I side kicked her, in the head knocking her out.  
After which I grabbed a couple of ketchen knives tossed them at the ropes holding one of the life rafts cutting it free jumped into it, kicked the motor to life, and sped for shore. Now I just needed to hop, a plane back to New Mouse City.

As soon as I got to the Mainland, I got off, reached for my cell but I remembered that I left it in my backpack, along with my Benpad, and trying to call on a pay phone was to risky, Dad's cousins probably would have phones tapped by the authorities. That's when I saw a wanted poster with my picture on it, I also realized I'd have to disguise myself, I spotted a clothes recycling bin for the homeless people. I snuck over to it, and swapped what I was currently wearing for a pair of black jeans, a matching T-shirt, and hoodie, as well as a black scarf, luckily I always wear my black ninja tabi boots in place of socks. So after which, all I had to do was... I heard a yip, come from a cardboard box. As soon as I looked inside there was a week old Golden Retriever puppy. " Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" I asked, as I lifted him out of the box. " Common buddy, lets get you some breakfast." I said, after hearing his stomach go off, only for mine to follow. " Guess, I could use some too." I added as I counted out, 500 Pounds, " Wow that's sure lucky, can't believe I pinched that much off of her." I said, in surprise then shrugged, and walked to the nearest cafe.

After getting to a Cafe, and ordering a breakfast burrito, and sharing it with the little guy. I was walking with the pup through a park, trying to figure out how exactly I was gonna get home when... Click, " Don't move, Boy." I raised my hands in surrender, that only got the gun poking further into the back of my neck. " I said, don't move, Now listen 'er. You are gonna come with us to your, Aunt, and Uncle so's I can enjoy the nice little bounty on your 'ead."

" Bollocs to your greed." I said, as I quickly spun around grabbed his armed hand snapped his wrist, kicked him in the genetic legacy, and punched him hard in the face. " Makes you wish you had worn your helmet doesn't it Boboa Fett." I taunted, as I swung my left leg around and stuck him hard, heel to right temple.

That's when something fell out of my back pocket, It was the spy pen with, an actual voice recorder. " Well at least The Shadow over looked this." I said, with relief.

" THERE HE IS!"

" Uh oh." I said, to myself as I scooped up the pup, and was about to run when I was deliberately blocked by a rather large guy. " Can I help you sir?"

" Yeah." He said lifting me off my feet. " You can let me turn you over to your aunt, and uncle so I could get rich." His voice deep, with almost zero intelligence behind them.

" One problem, Big Guy." I said as I swung around, and kicked him hard in the chest, then kicked him in everyplace Grandpa told me to strike that I promised I never would, but secretly I chose to only use them if in a situation like the one I'm in now. " Light out, Solomon Grundy." I said as soon as he passed out.

The others chased me into a building under construction. _Perfect!_ I thought as I ran into it, One of the most important things Grandpa taught me was that a Ninja always uses his environment to his advantage. There were, rain barrels, oil drums, cement bags, iron beams, shovels, hammers, you name it, so much stuff a ninja could use to his, and her advantage.

First I needed something to hold the pup in that's when I spotted a baby carrier, _Lucky it just happened to be there for just such an occasion._ I thought, it was a frontal baby carrier so that meant I'd have to make absolutely sure not to get struck in the chest. I quickly slipped it on, and slipped the pup into it, and to add to the convenience he was asleep.

I grabbed a hard hat, jumped up onto a metal beam, pulled my scarf up over my face, and waited.

" I know I saw the kid come this way." One of the jerks said, as he, and the other two showed up.

" Really, wha' say that?" One them said, as I pulled out my pen, and hit record, " Because, you saw what the Lt. did to the last in mate 'oo refused to go after 'im?"

" You saw what she could do, and what she did turned 'im ice cold literally, with a touch, and shattered 'im." The third said, " plus we know, we can't underestimate the little bugger."

" Right, you saw what the boy did to those blokes back there."

Just as they were right underneath me I leapt down behind them silently, and WHAM! Clonked the third guy on the head, knocking him out, and dragged him behind a stack of wood there I grabbed a roll of duct tape, bound him up took a black marker, and wrote ' Arrest Me!', on his forehead. After that I trailed the others, and grabbed the second guy with my hand over his mouth, pulled him back struck him in the head, duct taped him up, with ' Arrest Me!' on his forehead too. Before I vanished by jump back on an Iron Beam.

"Oi, fellas why you so..." He turned around only to realize his friends were gone. " ... Alright you brat enough games!" He shouted, " Where are you?!" He shouted, as he grabbed a Sledgehammer, only to have a fly out of no where, and disarm him. " YEOW!" Did I forget to mention it fell on his foot?

I leapt down behind him, and sweep kicked his legs out from underneath him, then punched him in the face, knocking him out, and duct tape, ' Arrest Me!' you get it by now.

It was then I realized that 12:00 PM had rolled around. " Wow, Lunch so soon?" I questioned, " I just creamed a bunch of losers from breakfast to lunch, that is crazy." I said, " I'm surprised you napped through the whole thing." I said to the pup as he opened his eyes, and yawned, Then started slurping my face. " Come on let's get some lunch." I suggested as we headed for a deli where I order a BLT, with cheddar, and a potato salad on the side, to go I made my way to the pet store to get some puppy food, for the little guy. As soon as I bought the food. " There's the bugger!" shouted someone, I turned only to see, a couple of thugs.

" We better get a hold of him now, or the Lt. well you saw what she did, she can be Ice cold when she wants to be." said the second,

" Oh boy, here we go." I complained, as I spin kicked one right into the other, " I'm getting really sick of you kidnapper freaks." I continued, as I grabbed some bird seeds, and through it on them.

" Oh you honestly think this'll stop us?" He asked, until I sweep kicked his legs out from underneath him, and then kicked his partner in a specific place that I can't say on behalf of the rating of this fanfic.

" Maybe not," I said with a grin, " but I think Mr. Hitchcock would say different." I said, kicking every single one of them out the door of the shop still covered in bird seeds as birds swooped in for a meal chasing them all over the place while I made my escape, with the pup.

" You know, little guy?" I said, to him." if I'm gonna keep you, your gonna need a name." I began brainstorming, when I felt a chill in the air, It got colder, and colder until I felt Ice on my shoulders.

" YOU RECHID LITTLE BRAT!" Shouted a woman, I turned to behold a platinum blonde haired woman with pale skin, wearing a police uniform. " I SEND MY BEST MEN AFTER YOU, AND YOU DOWN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" She shouted, " NOW YOU FACE MY ENTIRE DIVISION!" She snapped her fingers, and more cops came out of no where.

" ...Right," I said, reaching for my back pocket, and clicking my pen's recording function on." and you are?"

" Officer Frost," She said, whipping out a badge, " and you are under arrest."

" Why, what did I do?" I asked,

" You have been dodging, and striking down my men, and avoid attempts of being taken to your father's cousins." She said, " I want that money, and I will do whatever it takes to acquire it." She continued, " Now surrender immediately, and let us take you home to your cousins."

" New Mouse City is My Home," I stated, turning off the pen. " I'm not a Brisby anymore, I AM A STILTON!" I shouted, flaring my hands, and head 'til I looked like Firestorm from DC Comics. " IF THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH THAT, THEN I DON'T CARE, AND I WILL TAKE DOWN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR USELESS MEAT BAGS!"

As soon as they heard this, the men took off, running. Hey if you found out the million dollar boy you were after was able to spontaneously combust out of rightous fury, you'd want to abort mission too.

" What's the matter Frost?" I asked, while still fired up, literally. " Not intimidated? Your men have abandoned you. It's just you, and me." That's when I felt the air around me, start to lower again, and it hit me Frost was a Meta, she could lower the temperature of the area she was in to sub-zero level. " Hey Killer Frostbite, let's see how you like the heat." I sneered as I blasted her, yeah I have this rule that if I'm getting assaulted, depending on the assailant if a common non-meta like those losers I smacked down I just bust them up Ninja Style, if said assailant is a Meta then I use my Powers, in self defense.

Eventually after a while, of throwing fire blasts at her she started cooling the area down to the point of making too cold for me to sustain my flames. It was time to use my brain for once.

" Don't You get it little boy." She said, " Your powers are useless against me. You only got the first time because I didn't count on you having powers, but I can lower the temperature to below freezing, You have no choice but to surrender."

Then I saw a fire hydrant right behind me, and I got an idea. " Oh please, you are pathetic lady." I taunted as I placed my hand on it, and started to heat up the hose valve." A woman of the law, motivated to take a fourteen year old away from his real family, and home for money, and you don't care about how happy they are, you are just a scared little spoiled girl on the inside." I finished, as turned on my pen.

" Shut up, I am above the law with my powers, and that money I will receive for giving you to your cousins, I can be more powerful then anyone on Scotland Yard." She bragged, " Those fools don't the true meaning of absolute power!" She stated.

" except that it corrupts absolutely." I sneered, as I turned off the pen, and the valve was nice, and hot.

" SHUT UP!" She shouted, as she sent a wave of cold my way, I quickly flipped over the hydrant, and ' FWOOOOOSH'. Water gushed out, and onto her. " NOOOOOO!" She screamed as she was frozen on her by her powers inside a glacier.

" See? What did I tell you?" I asked her frozen in ice body. After that I took out a piece of paper wrote down. " Please listen to me, and taped the note to the nearest wall, and the pen to it.

After that I went down to the airport bought a ticket to New Mouse City, and got on the plane I was able to sneak Cheddar on to the plane by counseling him in my jacket. " Wow, Cheddar." I said, " Living in New Mouse City is really starting to get to me." I laughed as He popped his head out, and slurping my face. It was midnight when we arrived in New Mouse City, as soon as I got off I went to a payphone, and dailed Uncle Ronni, as I waited, I spotted a copy of The Daily Rat, the frontline read Stilton, Dishonors his friend, by losing a child. _' You are seriously gonna pay for that Rasmousen, You Discusting, Moldy Prune.'_ I thought, When...

" Hello." yawned a very depressed, and tired Benjamin. " Stilton residence."

" Benjamin." I said happy to here my best friend's voice. " Hey I'm back, buddy."

" COLT!" He shouted, in excitement, " WHERE HAVE BEEN ALL THIS TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL? WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

" Benjamin, Benjamin slowdown." I said, " Listen I'm at the airport right now, could you wake Uncle Roni up let him know where I am at, and I' ll tell you guys about it when we get home alright?"

After that, I was letting Cheddar relieve himself just outside the airport when Uncle Roni pulled up.

" COLT!" He shouted in worry, and relief as he ran to me and hugged me, with more strength then he typically had, no doubt stemming from reassurance that his oldest foster son, was home safe, at last.

" _When The Prodigal son returned his father ran, and embraced him for alas his son was lost at sea._ " I recited, as I returned Uncle Roni's embrace. " I'm glad to be home again, Uncle Roni."

As soon as we got home Cheddar was asleep in my arms as soon as we got home. Lucas, and Benjamin ran, and embraced me the moment I opened the door. After which I told them about my little adventure... " and now I think I have a clue as to how Dad was murdered." I said, " after I finished squaring off against Frost. " it got me thinking that it might have been a Meta that killed Dad."

" So Colt why didn't you call?" Uncle Roni asked, " Didn't it cross your mind that we were worried sick about you?"

" Well I knew, you would be worried, but I didn't have my phone on me, I couldn't risk calling on a payphone unless they were tapped, or being traced, besides I had a group of wierdos chasing me down for the doe I had to stay mobile."

" Uh, Colt? asked Lucas, " You know you could've gotten a disposable phone."

" Lucas is right buddy." Benjamin added, " If you got one then you can't be traced, and you can destroy when you are done."

" Oh Yeah," I said, face palming, " I feel like such an idiot."

" It's alright Colt." Uncle Roni assured me. " all that matters is that your home." He said, as all three of them trapped me in a group hug.

The End.

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter, which I can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, and hopefully I haven't.** **Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO MALAYSIANPRO for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, then punch that send button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**✋ Top a The Mornin' to ya' Laddies, and Lassies No I am not Jackscepticeye, but I have another awesome Chapter for you lovely people, and Thank You Malaysianpro again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. So without any further a due. But I do have a special guest star so stay open.**

 **Chapter 6: My first scoop**

Colt's POV

It has been a month since my little trip, and escape from, England, but I couldn't focus on that at the moment, I was walking with Benjamin, and Pandora down to first period, "...So as you can see, The Telekinetic releases Alpha waves onto the desired object." I explained " The Alpha waves, are intensified to the point where they can move matter."

" Perfect, thanks Colt." Benjamin, said writing down what I told him.

" Give, me that!" said, Jenner snatching away, Benjamin's Homework. " Thanks for the A+ Stupidton." He said, punching Benjamin in the face.

" Hey!" I shouted, as I helped my best friend up. " Give, Benjamin back his paper now Wormtail, or I swear you are going to get it!"

" Oh really," Wormtail sneered, " And who said, Simpleton could get up?" He continued, making another attempt to knock Benjamin down again but...

" ENOUGH!" I shouted catching it, and holding it in place. " Give my brother back his Paper right now, and leave him, and Pandora alone!" I shouted, still keeping a firm grip on Wormtail's fist.

" Or else, What?" He taunted, with my other hand I stuck two fingers into my mouth, and blew a long, hard, loud, and high octaved whistle. Jenner dropped Benjamin's Homework, and clutched his ears, trying to block out the sound. I grabbed Benjamin's paper while keeping up the sound, which was agonizing Wormtail as I gave My best friend back his paper. Finally I took off, only to be caught by vice-principal Kaft.

" To my office now The Both of you." He said, within a minute we were right there in the office while The Vice-principal called our parents.

" Nice, going Brisby." Wormtail said spitefully, " Now were both in trouble because of you."

" Me?" I asked with frustration. " You're the one who stole Benjamin's Homework, also It's Stilton, Colt Stilton, Nimrod."

" Alright Boys!" Mr. Kraft said as soon as he got out of the office. " I called your parents, and legal guardians, and they'll pick you up, but I will here your story, and I will need a witness."

After that Uncle Roni showed up, along with Rasmoussen' assistant Simon Squealer. We all sat down to discuss what happened.

" See, it's like this." Wormtail began, " I was just walking to class minding my own business, when Brisby..."

" Stilton!"

" ... Started, bullying me for my homework, so his buddy could get extra credit, then he hit me when I refused."

" I wouldn't put past that boy if he did something like that." Squealer agreed, " My boss told me that Colt has been bullying Jenner since grade school."

" Have you anything to Mr. Brisby?" Vice-principal Kraft asked, As Squealer, and Wormtail gave me a threatening as if daring me to tell the truth.

" Two things actually, first off my last name is not Brisby anymore, it's Stilton." I said, giving them my ' Try it, and I'll do worse to you.' look.

" Yes, I myself find it hard to believe, that My Foster Son, would stoop to a bullies level." Uncle Roni, confirmed. " He would never do such a thing."

" Thank you Uncle Roni." I said, " Second, that was a cute story, because I got something you don't." I added confidently.

" ...and what is that Mr. Bri- I mean Stilton?" The Vice-principal asked.

" I got witnesses." Not long after I told him the truth, Benjamin, and Pandora were called up, and confirmed my side of the story which they did, but however I wasn't out of the woods yet.

" Wormtail, as you know we do not tolerate bullying on this campus, and I have had you in this office so many times, your name should be on nailed on the chair, on a plaque!" Kraft said, " The only reason you are not out of here is because you mother is on the board. So I believe a two week suspension is appropriate for you. Now, Mr. Stilton, not you Benjamin, you, and Miss Woz can go back to class. Now Colt honorable, and noble as your intentions were, you assaulted fellow student. So I believe a two day suspension is in order do to the fact that you acted in defense of your friend."

" Um, Sir why am I suspended, I didn't assault him." I implied,

" You blew a really high pitched whistle that could have resaulted in loss of hearing." Kraft pointed out, " and while that might be harmless to humans, rodents hear things at a different frequency, so that is why you only have two days of suspension."

The whole car ride, to Uncle Roni's office, I was quite thinking was in trouble with him to, until. " I'm not mad with you Colt," He said, " and I agree that what you did in Benjamin's defense even though you were unaware that what you did could have been severe you meant well, but violence is never the answer, surely your grandfather taught you to never strike first, only fight back in defense."

" He did." I said, " I only did it to help Benjamin, I had no real intent of hurting him, and I can tell you from personal experience that Wormtail is not swayed by reason, only brute force."

" He takes after his Aunt that way." Uncle Roni said, as we pulled up to the building. " Just remember you maybe susended but because you were standing up for Benjamin, I am not going to ground you."

Afew minutes later,

Geronimo's POV

I was in my office with Colt. Colt was shooting hoops near the cabinet of my cheese collection with a stuffed ball to not break anything around. Meanwhile, I did my research on the mouse he was going to interview later, which was the newly elected mayor for my special interview.

Suddenly, Grandpa Shortpaws enters the office, looking for me as usual. "Geronimo, I just got the electric bill in the mail," he said.

"Yes, and?" I responded, not leaving my focus on jotting down notes. ( I know your what your thinking usually in my books I'm a nervous, trembling wreck when my grandfather's around, and now I'm acting like it's no big deal, well after receiving it from him so many times I've come to expect it, and become used to it.)

"I've noticed an increase between last month's bill and this month's bill."

I layed my pen down, took off my glasses, and sighed. "About how much?"

"Ten dollars and fifty cents."

"Let me guess. You're going to do something about it, is that right?"

"Congratulations! You've figured it out. Well, I hope you like using fans." He opened the door for his exit.

"Wait... what do you mean?"

Grandpa paused. "I'm cutting your air-conditioning usage. You use it too much, sometimes up to twelve hours a day."

"Wh-ugh... What?" I stammered. "Grandpa, you can't be serious!" I stood up and went to my grandfather.

"I am serious," he replied.

Colt did nothing but just to stand and stare.

"Summer is around the corner and you expect me and Colt to be in here in the heat sweating like sprinklers?" I said.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, come on! It was just ten dollars over! Why do you have to be such a cheapskate?"

"I'm conserving energy, grandson. We both should."

"We? I come back from an out-of-town story search and found that you had my office A/C on sixteen degrees Celsius at full blast whenever I placed you in charge of The Gazette!"

Grandpa did not appreciate my tone. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Look, Geronimo. I only handed you The Gazette for you to take care of it for me, not inherit it. I still own this company and this building, and I can do whatever I want in here. Until I feel that you are responsible enough to run this Gazette on your own, that means this bill is still paid under my name. Don't forget that I am still the rightful owner and you are my employee and my grandson, understand?"

I hung my snout low and looked away. "I understand. I apologize for my behavior," I replied in dismay.

"Good. By the way, does anyone else smell smoke?"

I looked back at Colt, leaning against my desk with his arms crossed, looking away in distaste. The smoke was actually coming from Colt's arms. I knew that this was a sign of his temper rising.

"Grandpa, could I have a word with Colt in private?" I requested. Grandpa went Out and shut the door behind him.

I came close to Colt and bent my legs so I met his height. "Colt, your arms are smoking again. Mind telling me what you're upset about?"

"Why did he have to treat you like that?" Colt asked in a stern voice.

"Ugh... I'm sorry you had to witness that. It's what I have to deal with in a regular basis. Nothing for you to worry about."

"But I don't like the way he's treating you. Why does he have to be so mean to you?"

"Is that the reason you're upset? Colt..." I spotted a nearby beanbag and grabbed it, sitting in it. "Look, Colt. I understand your concern for me, but I actually don't mind about it that much in the long term. I've gotten used to it. You don't have to feel upset, it's just a small matter."

"I still don't like the way he treats you. To me, you don't deserve to be treated that way."

I sighed once more. "Colt, he has his reasons to treat me like this. He doesn't do it for fun! He does it because he cares for me. Like if a parent makes you agitated, it means they're doing their job right. Besides, he's right. I'm using too much of the office's A/C. Once, I forgot to switch it off before I left work and left it on overnight."

"But he does it like he hates you!" Colt snapped.

"Colt, if he hated me so much, then why would he even let me take care of the Gazette for him in the first place?" Colt silenced as the squeaks made through his heart.

Colt was quiet the whole time. "Colt, it's not your job to be MY parent. It's MY job to be a parent to YOU. You don't have to stand up for me, okay? I'm an adult, I can look after myself. Okay?"

I wanted to pat Colt on the shoulder, but I never realized that his arms were heating up all the way there. "Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he apologized, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm fine... I've got fur on my paws, see?"

Colt stared at me for a bit. "At least save the air-conditioning for me."

"I'll see what I can do."

Colt's POV

That put smile on my face, as I cooled off, and hugged him which he returned, but then I remembered something Dad said earlier about the summer that made my heart sink.  
" Um, Uncle Roni?" I said, uneasly. " How exactly do you expect me to sweat like sprinkler in here if I'm at Grandpa's all summer?"  
" Glad you brought that up, Colt." He said, walking to his desk. " This came in the mail this morning." He continued, handing me a letter.  
I took, and read it as soon as he gave it to me:  
Dear Geronimo,  
I've decided to leave Modesto, and move to Mouse Island I'm taking up residence in the Great Kage Forest, and The terms of training my grandkids have changed. Rather than all summer around they'll only spend the Summer Weekends with me. I understand that they'll need time to adjust to the concept that New Mouse City is their new home, and the fact that you are Colt's, and Lucas' new father, and Thea is Luna's and Madi's new mother, so I want them to bond with the two of you more strongly than ever.  
Sincerely  
Satoshi.  
I just pulled Dad into another warm embrace, which again earned me another one return. That's when He looked at the clock.  
" Oh-no, I'm gonna be late," He said, worriedly. " and Grandpa, still wants to discuss that bill." He sighed, " Guess this another one for the Daily Rat."  
That's when an idea hit me, it was time to put my skills as a ninja to the test, 'cause there was no way I was letting Rasmoussen get, any scoop dad did so much brain blowing research for. As his foster son I was never going to let that happen, ever.  
" Uncle Roni, What if I got the scoop." I suggested. " While you deal with Shortpaws."  
" WHAT?!"  
" Common, Uncle Roni," I said, " I can get that story before Squealer, even leaves the Rat Building, and as a Ninja I can get in, get the scoop, get out, get back here in no time."  
" Colt, as your adoptive father, I can't let you do that. Besides, I could get sued for being unable to control you.  
" Uncle Roni, I never said I was gonna beat anyone up." I assured, " As a Ninja I can get in, and out of places undetected, without hurting anyone, accept The Daily Rat's pride, but like anyone cares about that."  
Dad, just sighed, as I took the opportunity to go over his list of questions he was going to ask the Mouse he was gonna interview, Who, What, Where, When, Why, and How memorized them, and gave Him that pleading look Benjamin taught me, the one that makes Dad cave.  
Dad just sighed as the look worked it's magic. " Very well." He stated, " Just remember no hurting anyone."  
" Promise!" I said, as I reached into my bag, for The Billyclubs that Professor Von Volt made me, and slipped them up my sleeves. The clubs have all the same features as Daredevil's, so they will come in handy. I also grabbed the Benpad, Benjamin gave me for Christmas last year, and my shuko spikes, and took off.  
" Just, don't forget this." He said, putting a press pass around my neck.  
" Thanks Uncle Roni!" I shouted as I rocketed outta the building, and caught sight of Simon exiting the Daily Rat, and Taking off for the Mayor's office.  
Luckily I was fast, and right at his side.  
" Hey Squeals remember me?"  
" Brisby!" He said, " Stilton's little pet."  
" Oh that's gonna cost ya." I said.  
" Oh please, Your just kid there is nothing you can do to an adult."  
" That's what you think." I smirked, as I whipped out, the billyclub, activated Grappling Hook mode, and fired it at the building, and got pulled up on to the roof.  
" Try explaining this one to your boss." I said with a smile, and a wave as I took off, giving him the classic anime face.  
After five minutes of roof hopping, and grappler swinging I was at the front door of City Hall, before Squealer, and Got into the door, and B-lined for the Front desk.  
" Colt Stilton." I informed, showing the lady the press pass. " I'm with the Rodent's Gazette."  
" Top floor." She said, looking at the pass but not me.  
" Thanks," I said, as I made for the stairs, after which I ascended in a matter of minutes, with afew choice flips, and acrobatics. I finally got to the door, and approached the Assistant Mayor.  
" Excuse me Ma'am." I said, " Colt Stilton for the Rodents Gazette." I repeated, flashing the pass.  
She looked at me suspiciously,  
" Geronimo, adopted me." I informed, her.  
" Mayor Fields." She said, into the intercom. " A representative of the Rodents Gazette is here to interview you."  
" Let him in." Came the voice on the other end.  
The door opened, and I walked in preparing my Benpad for the interview, set to record, everything to my notepad app.  
Everything Mayor Fields would would be recorded on the notepad.  
" Good Evening Mayor." I said politely, as I walked in. " My Foster Dad, had some complications to deal with, I'm here in his place." I said.  
The Interview went well, He intended on making the future of New Mouse City, what he was going to improve its future, for the better.  
" Now may I ask you a question?" He asked, after we were done, and I had saved my notes, and closed up my pad.  
" You, may sir!"  
" How did you become Mr. Stilton's foster son?"  
I took a deep breath. " Last month My biological father died, My mom had died giving birth to my youngest sister." I continued, " Geronimo, and My dad were College buddies, and they really trusted each other. My dad trusted him enough to write it in his will that if he died, and My siblings, and I were to be adopted by Geronimo, and his Sister who was a close friend of my mom, and I'm glad he did he's the father we lost, and can never replace our, dad but he never has to be, I mean he let us into his adoptive family the same way they did for him, and the best we can do is let him be a parent to us, and I'm proud enough to start introducing myself as Stilton, Colt Stilton.  
That's when I heard sniffling sounds coming from the Mayor. " That was so, heartwarming." He said, blowing, his snout.  
" Thank you sir, now I really must get to My Dad's office."  
Afterwards, I made my way to back to the Rodents Gazette, on my way back I saw Squealer, arguing the front desk lady. I just couldn't Resist.  
" SQUEALER!" I shouted, in an accurate impression of Rassmousen. " YOU JUST GOT OUT SCOOPED BY A HUMAN CHILD!"  
Simon screamed like a little girl, and passed out as I walked out of their laughing at the results of my prank.

" Hey, Uncle Roni!" I said, once I got back to the Office. " Did you order a scoop of front page Ice Cream, in an honestly baked cone?" I joked plugging my Benpad into, Uncle Roni's computer.  
" Then he came across the part I had said, about him  
" Colt?" He asked, sternly." Did you mean what you said, here?"  
" Yes." I answered, confidently. " every word of it was, and is the honest truth." I continued, " Like you taught me, Uncle Roni, always be honest, and respectful about what you tell the public."  
Now it was Uncle Roni's turn pull me into a hug of his own. " I'm so proud of how well you're taking these changes to your life."  
I just returned the hug with every ounce of sincerity I had, " Well I have You, and the team helping my siblings, and I through hard times, you guys deserve the majority of the credit."  
" That's family does, No matter how difficult the obstacles."  
" No matter how well trained the Ninja is." after that I replicated, and emailed my first scoop to Benjamin, apart from Uncle Roni, who all ready read it I wanted my best friend, to be one of my first readers, after I sent it Benjamin sent me a message.

" _Way to go, Bro. 👍😁_ "

I just smiled.

The End.

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter, which I can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, and hopefully I haven't.** **I just recently joined Deviantart so hopefully I can whip up a cover for this thing, and make images of what my OC's look like, my Deviantart name is RoxasExcalibur. Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO MALAYSIANPRO for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, then punch that send button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**✋ Top a The Mornin' to ya' Laddies, and Lassies No I am not Jackscepticeye, but I have another awesome Chapter for you lovely people, and Thank You Malaysianpro again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. So without any further a due. But I do have a special guest star so stay open.**

 **Chapter 7: Let the Summer begin with a new Meta.**

Colt's POV

It has been a month since my first article, it made me consider what I wanted to do with my life. I had decided to work for the Stilton Media Company, as a Journalist, I could really get scoops, I could uncover the truth find justice, and make the voices no one else wants to hear, be heard when they speak the truth. In addition to that I had could snoop to a whole new level, get in, and out of places they I would be able to provided I the receptionist, or body guard wouldn't let me in because they just didn't, and didn't care if I had a press pass, for example say I was given permission to interview a celebrity, and the body guards didn't care if I was on time, scheduled to interview, had a press pass or anything like that, and they just flat out refused to let me interveiw. Well I could always use my ninja skills sneak in, get the scoop, and get out without anyone being the wiser, Also if my articles turned up truths that others didn't like, say some crime boss doesn't like my article, for some reason, and wants me dead, well if I get assailed I can fight back.

Anyway the day began after the last day of school. Lucas, and I were busy packing up to head over to Grandpa Satoshi's new cabin in Kage forest when Benjamin walked in, and noticed an extra rucksack.

" Um, Colt, what's with the third bag?" He asked,

" Oh this isn't either of our bags it's yours." I said, Benjamin just looked at me in surprise, as I smiled.

" Colt, and I called Grandpa about a week before today, and asked." Lucas explained as he threw, a pair of swim trunks in to his rucksack, then levitated it into his hands, with a gust of wind. " Colt, and I decided that since your our brother now, you should come with us for ninja training." He continued.

" So what do you say, Benjamin?" I asked, only for him to wrap me in a hug. " I'll take that as a yes." I said, as I returned the hug, and Lucas turned it into a group hug. A few minutes later, the three of us were heading downstairs where , Uncle Roni had beaten me to the stove, and appeared to be trying to multi-task in his underwear, in a rush.

" Um, Uncle G, do you need help?" I asked, surprising him which sent both his kettle, and iron shooting into the air, fortunately I caught them in my bare hands, thanks to my ninja skills which improved my reflexes. Yeah I know what your thinking, I have to appliances that are hot enough to burn away the skin off my arms, and I'm not hurt? Well that's just one of the perks of having Fire, and Heat Powers, I'm resistant to heat, and burning, heck I don't even get sunburned.

" Let me guess, Great Grandpa Shortpaws hassled you again?" Lucas guessed, stating the obvious choice.

" Yes sadly, I don't even have time to get ready for the day." He said, as I placed everything back. " I don't even have time to drop you boys off at Kage Forest, Let alone fix myself breakfast." Uncle Roni sighed, at which point I was making breakfast, and a cup of tea for him, as well as for Benjamin, Lucas, and I. That's when Trap walked in.

" Hey, Cuz." He said rather obnoxiously. " You know you really, shouldn't start your day with so much stress." He said, swiping the breakfast omelette sandwich I had made him. Luckily, Lucas used his Air powers to get the air currents in the house to levitate the sandwich out of Trap's open paw, and replace it with one that gushed ghost pepper sauce into his mouth on the first bite. ( Yeah I know what your thinking overkill right well the thing is Trap can, and will eat pretty much anything, and everything, heck he's eatin' stale cheese, and didn't gag even once, so Lucas wanted him to really have it.)

It's not that Lucas doesn't like Trap heck none of us hate him, it's just that when Trap pulls jokes, hussles, or humiliates Uncle Roni it makes Trap look like a jerk, and he tends to over do it like that one time in one of Uncle Roni's books when Trap used so much itching powder on Uncle Roni, that he was forced to take off his pants in public, and reveal his boxers, and all that was during a visit with Stingysnout ( Heaven forbid my siblings, and I should ever visit his mansion. The mouse is a nutcase.) , Lucas however takes great pleasure in giving Trap a taste of his own medicine.

As soon as, Trap, took a bite he was running out the door screaming in pain.

" Lucas did you put hot sauce into my sandwich?" He asked, skeptically.

" Well, actually that wasn't your sandwich." Lucas said, laying his hand flat as the wind gently lowered the nonsauced sandwich into it. " This is your sandwich, that was a trick sandwich, I whipped up especially for Trap."

" Oh you think that's bad check out what he used." I said, tossing Uncle Roni, the empty bottle. Uncle Roni put on his reading glasses, ( yes the ones he wears in his books are his reading glasses.) His jaw almost hit the floor.

" Lucas Jackson Stilton." Uncle Roni said, sternly. " That was a very dirty trick you pulled on Trap." He scolded. " Not to mention Ghost Pepper chili sauce, if ingested this can do serious harm to someone."

" I'm sorry Uncle G." Lucas said, " It's just he pulls that sort of thing all the time on you, and it feels like he's being mean to you."

" Lucas, I know you mean well but, You don't have to defend me from whatever joke Trap tries to pull on me." Uncle Roni said, assuredly. " Yes, Trap can go abit to far with his pranks, but he does for humor, even though I am his primary target."

Lucas had that same look I did when Uncle Roni, and I dicussed my distaste for The way Great Grandpa Shortpaws hassles him.

" Lucas, Your parents asked me to be your parent, not the other way around." Uncle Roni said, hugging my brother." So if you feel the need to prank, Trap do it for fun, not in my defense."

" Alright, but that dosen't I'm going to stop swiping your food away from him when he takes it from you." Lucas stated, as he floated a carton of milk out of the frige, and emptied it into Trap's flaming mouth, who passed out.

" I think I can live with that." Uncle Roni said with a smile. After breakfast we walked down to Aunt Thea's. She had agreed to drive us to Grandpa Satoshi's do to the fact that Uncle Roni had to get to the office in a hurry that he couldn't drop us off.

" Well that's one crisis averted." I said.

" Unlike our undeserved detention?" Benjamin asked. " The one that Jenner, managed to convince the Vice Principal to give us so that we couldn't go to the amusement park for the end of semester trip."

" Hey come on, Benjamin it wasn't that bad." Lucas added. " At least we had more fun then the rest of the students that went to the amusement park, or should I say the unamusement park."

Both Benjamin, Pandora, and my Middle School were going to an amusement park with Luna, and Luca's Elementary School, and Maddie's kindergarten. Uncle Roni, Aunt Thea, and Patty had signed our permission slips, and given us enough money to enjoy ourselves, and get lunch.

Unfortunately, Wormtail had other plans, ( Clearly the rat hates me even more for, and I quote " stealing what was meant belongs to the Daily Rat." Somedays I swear that rat does get that I got that scoop fair, and square.) anyway he swiped the Vice Principal's favorite bolax, sold 24 karat gold watch, and planted it on my bag, and when I was caught he swiped it off me planted it on Benjamin, then Pandora, as well as the rest of us. End result all six of us wound up staying in the middle schools library for the crime didn't commit. We were being watched by the assistant, and we were to do nothing but be bored. So yeah it was a regular Breakfast Club, but like the teens we made the most of it, when the assistant left I slipped a liquid into his coffee that was colorless, and odorless that would put him to sleep at least until the bus pulled back up.

When he was out the rest of our hours we made ours for the taking, even played, We're Not Alone, and had a little dance party like The Breakfast Club. We even did the same dances Benjamin, Lucas, and I did the walking step thing, and Maddie ended up the one on the floor. When everyone got back, the were miserable as moldy mozzarella. Turns out they weren't allowed to go on the rides except for the kiddie rides, and the petting zoo. Fortunately no one was the wiser to our little Breakfast Club, and we swore it would be our little secret until all six of us graduated to High School.

" Yeah no kidding, Bender espically-." I stopped when I noticed how heavy my rucksack was. " Hold on guys." I said as I opened it to find Cheddar, inside. " Hey guys we got a little stow away." I laughed, as I lifted him out. " What's wrong, Buddy did you just want to stay with us, boy?" Cheddar just yipped excitedly, and slurpped my face. " Alright boy, Alright." I said, now listen pup, it's not that we don't want you to come, we just can't bring you with us." I explained.

" Yeah, boy besides, were gonna be so busy with ninja training we won't have even a second to spare." Lucas added, as he scratched Cheddar behind the ear.

" Exactly, besides, Uncle G, will need someone to keep him company while we're gone." Benjamin added, as he petted Cheddar's head. " Hey what the-?" Benjamin's Benpad started acting weird, then. " Alright show me where it is." I then saw Benjamin just touch the sides of it, and the problem was solved.

" What the-?" I began, " Benjamin how-?"

" I don't know." He began, " It just seems to talk to me, and it's not just my Benpad, Max would respond the same way sometimes. Not to mention it's happened more then once with a few school computers."

" Benjamin, it does it happen only when your within reaching distance of any form of Technology?" I asked, with a thoughtful expression.

" Wow, everytime you have that thoughtful expression on you look like Basil of Bakerstreet." Benjamin commented. " Which is impressive when you take into account that your not a rodent." I didn't pay attention until a theory hit me.

" Benjamin, I could be wrong, I think you might be a Meta." I said, " Given you discribed I'd say you're a Technopath. The ability to communicate, and manipulate technology with just a thought."

" Woah really?" the two of them said, as we walked up Aunt Thea's front steps. Cheddar stayed with us the whole time, which is quite surprising for a two month old pup. As soon as we opened the door a female light gray, and white husky puppy pounced on him, and started to play with him.

" Oh, hey who are you?" I said, picking them both up, I noticed she had a collar, and her licence read Aunt Thea's address, with the name Memphis. " Named after the youngest of the Snow Dogs." I figured, " Anyway it's just a theory, I can't say for sure." I said, as Memphis started to chew on Cheddar's ear. To which He put his paw on her muzzle as if to tell her to tell her to stop.

We walked in and saw the Luna, Maddie, and Pandora were sitting around, Aunt Thea who was showing them a photo album. Yeah we invited Pandora to come with us for ninja training. Which had The initials C.B. on it.

" Uh-oh." Benjamin, and I said in unison, with dread.

" She isn't." I said, in panick.

" She can't." Benjamin said, horrifically.

" I am." Aunt Thea said, flashing the picture of Benjamin, and I as babies being given a bath together in a ketchen sink. Benjamin, and I blushed until we could practically glow in the dark. " So you kids ready to go?" She asked,

" Almost." I said, I'm gonna get a drink of water, and join you guys in a few." I said, I went into the kitchen, and filled up a balloon, with water. As soon as I got out I noticed Aunt Thea, was busy looking over her car while everyone else waited in it. Her back was turned to me then, SPLASH! I got her. " Sorry, Aunt Thea." I apologized, " but that's what you get for embarrassing Benjamin, and I, Now we're even." I said, As I got into the car.

" Your right Colt, I did deserve that for flashing your's, and Benjamin's baby pictures, and I'm sorry." She admitted, " So can you forgive me?" She asked. I stuck out my fist, and she bumped it with her own. Soon we were on our way to Kage Forest.

The End.

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter, I realize it may be a little dull but hopefully the Ninja Training will be a bit more exciting. I still can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, and hopefully I haven't.** **Also as I said before I have a Deviantart account, so hopefully I can whip up images of what my OC's look like, my Deviantart name is RoxasExcalibur. Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO MALAYSIANPRO for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, then punch that send button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**✋ Top a The Mornin' to ya' Laddies, and Lassies No I am not Jackscepticeye, but I have another awesome Chapter for you lovely people, and Thank You Malaysianpro again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. So without any further a due. But I do have a special guest star so stay open.**

 **Chapter 8: Pandora's new ability grows on, Feudal Japan.**

Colt's POV

I was busy practicing with my billyclubs, while the others were, training with different weapons. Luna with Tessan Fans, Lucas, was training with nunchucks, and Madi her bo staff. Benjamin on the other hand, was learning how to use Eskrima Sticks, while Pandora, was mastering tonfas. I spun my billyclubs around, instantly it made contact with on of her tonfas.

" Sorry, Pandora." I said, " Look, thanks for coming to train with my siblings, and I." I finished, rubbing the back of my head, and blushing.

" Well, thank you Colt." She said, blushing slightly, suddenly Womp! She wrapped her tail around my ankle, and pulled my legs out from under me. " You let yourself get distracted, Colt." She said. That's when a ninja shuriken came flying out of nowhere, and grandpa caught it as soon as he came out. " Proressor Von Volt, Where did you learn to throw a shuriken?" I asked, " I didn't, it was designed to find you kids, and tell you that the temporal scanner picked up a disturbance in the timeline." He voice said from the shuriken. " Sweet, we get to time travel." Lucas said, excitedly. " Awesome, Let's get going!" Madi shouted happily, " Alright, guys calm down we still need Professor Von Volt's current secret location." Luna pointed out, " Sorry kids, I haven't set up an entrance to my new lab, in Kage Forest yet." Suddenly in a flash of light all seven of us were in Professor Von Volt's new lab, and there he was, in his chair observing, a computer.

" But luckily you programed a Zeta-Based Teleport System, built into the shuriken as well as a homing system." Madi stated, Did I ever mention that she is the family brains. That's when a hatch opened, and Uncle Geronimo, Aunt Thea, Patty, and Trap popped out. " Thanks for coming."

" Okay, Professor what's the deal?" I asked, " Well Colt, it appears that our feline friends are headed for Feudal Japan." He answered, " WHAT?!" My siblings, and I shouted. " If those, Feline Freaks do anything, to defile or, wipe ninjas from history." I said, anger rising. " I believe that's exactly, what they're up to." Professor Von Volt deduced. " OVER MY DEAD BODY THEY WILL!" I shouted in rage as my fists flared. Suddenly, a huge amount of water fell on me like someone had rigged a bucket above my head. " Dang it, Madi you know I hate that!" I said, as I used my thermal power, to dry myself off. " Sorry, Bro I had to do it." She said, we all got behind the change screen, and got out of our morden day clothes, and into ones usually worn in Feudal Japan. We got in the Speedrat, and took off, the others had to wear those universal translator devices Professor Von Volt, designed, and invented. But because we were going to Feudal Japan, Luna, Lucas, Madi, Grandpa, and I didn't need them, what you don't think Grandpa taught us Japanese?

As soon as we got there, we first hid the Speedrat, we made or way down the trail. Cool part is Grandpa, Benjamin, Pandora, My siblings, and I were able to conceal or, weapons. " Okay, First thing you must all know guys is Ninjas are the best warriors who use the element of surprise." Grandpa explained, " You never know when one will strike until-." " THERE SIR!" shouted, a woman's voice. " I told you, there are ninjas!" Shouted a mousette, yellow, and white fur, and long black hair, along with two large males, one a dark gray, and white, the other a light gray. " By order of the Emperor's himself, all Ninja must be arrest, and sentenced to death once all have been captured. We soon were shackled, as they checked us for weapons. Suddenly I saw what looked like flower petals float around Pandora, then the sound of punches, kicks, and strikes being delivered, and noticed, Pandora was gone, all except for her captures that were on the ground unconscious where she used to be. " What the-?" I said, " Pandora, where are you?!" Patty shouted, as we were loaded on a wagon, and later presented before the Emperor." You, Ninjas, are a scourge upon, our land!" He said, " It was most fortunate, we caught you upon, Trisura-chan, Bonzuto-san, and Cateruke-kan's advise, that Ninja must be destroyed for the danger." He said, " They present to Japan's future depends on their demise, as per our agreement, we promised them that Ninjas will be wiped from, Japan's history, the will be sentenced to death, along with, every other Ninja, that we catch, once we have every single one of them." Pretty soon we were all locked up.

" Well, well, well, The Great Stilton Clan, all locked up." Trisilla taunted as she came our way. " and this time you will not escape, and ruin our plans, to alter history, this time."

" What could you possibly gain from this Trisy?" I sneered, " Trying to proove Cat's make better Ninjas?"

" Actually, we're here on two missions." She said, " For to long, People, and Rodents, have debated which is better, Pirates, or Ninjas. We intend to stamp Ninjas, out of existence, Pirates, are the better of the two, and we will, stop at nothing until, those pathetic ninjas are obliterated from history forever." I just grabbed the front of her garb, and pulled her towards me. " I am a Ninja, you Mangy, hairball." I growled, " and this is my mother's roots, don't think I'll let you, mess with that." I said, pounding her in the face, which she doubled back, and growled at me, as she reached in for me. " So our timeline loose afew, Human brats, I see no downsides. As for our second mission, we intend on stealing the three great treasures of Japan." She said, " See, about a week from now my ancestors, tried to cripple, Japan, by steeling it's three sacred treasures, then they would try to conquer, Japan, but a clan of Ninjas, ambushed them before we could take them but if we steal them before that, then cats will rule all of Japan, from Cat Island." She went on.

" Oh, no." Luna said, " What treasures, is she talking?" Trap asked, with a gleam in his eyes. " She's talking about, The Imperial Regalia, of Japan, I read about in world history, the treasures are Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, The Sword which represents Valor, Yata no Kagami, The Mirror which represents Wisdom, and finally Yasakani no Magatama, The Stone which represents Benevolence." " Exactly, once we have the treasures in our grasp, Japan will belong to the Cats, and Ninjas will be no more." Trisilla laughed, smugly, as she left. " Well, sounds like someone didn't take, Rhett, and Link's, Ninjas vs. Pirates debaterama well." I said, as Madi, brought out, the hairpin she snuck off of Trisilla, when she wasn't looking, and doused it with water. " Um, Madi, what are you doing?" Aunt Thea asked, " You'll see, do it Benjamin." Madi said, Benjamin, sparked, some electricity, between, his fingers ( My theory was correct, Benjamin is in fact, a Meta, with Electricity Manipulation, and Technopathy) when, a few, flower petals, floated into my hands. " Hold it, Benjamin." That's when Pandora walked in with the keys, I had to hog tie the guards, with vines as soon as, Tris, left." She said, as she unlocked my door. " Pan, your a..." I began. " Yes, Colt, I'm a Meta, I have Plant Manipulation." She said, as if she were ashamed of it, and looked away from me. I just turned her snout around, and kissed her. Aunt Thea, and Patty, just sighed, adoringly. While Grandpa, Geronimo, and Trap, just had stunned looks on their faces. " Cuz, Satoshi, you can scold, Colt, later, first I want to get my paws on that treasure." Trap stated, " FORGET IT, TRAP!" We all shouted, " Oh no, I have had to let go of too many things on these trips that would get me an all-you-can-eat-buffet!" He said, stubbornly. " Over my rotting corpse you will!" I snapped, those relics are a great part of my grandpa, siblings, and my family history. " If I refuse to let those, feline freaks, get their sticky little paws, on them, what makes you an acception." " Say, that again, kid." He growled, as we were in each other's faces, literally." I dare you to try it." that's when a water bubble floated between us, split into two, and pushed us apart. " Alright, you two break it up!" Madi said, sternly. She maybe the youngest, but she does know how to take control of the situation." First I think we should, let the cat steal all the relics." She explained as we went to retrieve our weapons, only to be ambushed by a horde of Ninjas, luckily, We all knew a thing or, two about Martial Arts, Yes even Uncle Roni, I've read about many times in his books, he just usually prefers to use reason before violence, and only fights when absolutely necessary. But then Grandpa, stepped forward. " We are not your enemies." He explained, the Emperor, has been lead to believe, that Ninjas, are to be destroyed, by a group of three cats, desguised as Mice, who mean to steal the three, treasures." He explaind, to them in Japanese." If we hurry we can, get them caught." " We of The Goamon Clan, believe you." said one of the Ninjas. " I am Goamon Rioichi, we will put your plan into action." I remembered the Goamon Clan was the most elite, Ninja Clan in Japan if not the most, elusive, and honorable, they were like the Robin Hood's Merrymen of Feudal Japan. The best part off my mom's side of the family, my Luna, Lucas, Madi, and I are descendants of this clan, also Rioichi himself.

A while later, we waited until we saw, the Emperor, to ride through, I could here, Trap, grumbling about not getting the treasures, for ourselves finally the Emperor, came with the Pirate Cats in disguise as rodents. " Can you sense where the Relics, are Luna?" I asked, " I sure can." she whispered, pointing at their sattle bags. " So what's the plan?" Geronimo asked, me. I huttled us together.

After disgussing the plan, We jumped in front, of the Emperor's horse. " Stop!" I shouted, " You amongst, you liars, and thieves." I said, pointing to the Pirate Cats. " He lies sir, he is a ninja they are a scourge on this-!" Trisella shouted, but suddenly a movement, flew past them, and my siblings were at my side, holding three Mouse Masks. The Pirate Cats freaked when they realized they were caught, but for the final piece of the puzzle. " That's not all." I said, as the rest of the crew, appeared, using, Pandora's new ability to create a flower cloak. Which made it seem like they appeared out of nowhere. " Uncle, I, believe it is time we show the emperor more." I said, " check their saddle bags, you'll find something in each one of they're bags." I said, " Have them searched." The Emperor, commanded. Soon the Stone, the Sword, and the Mirror were uncovered, from Bonzo's, Caterdone's, and Trissilla's bags respectively. " YOU INCOMPETENT, DESPICABLE LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted drawing her cutlass, she made a swing for me, but as soon as I grabbed my billyclub, her blade was met, by a spear, that belonged to one of the guards, but holding it was Uncle Roni. " No one, attempts, the life of, my oldest son!" He said, sternly, but I used the locked, together spear, and cutlass leapt into the air, kicking Triss in the face as I whipped out my billyclubs, spun them around, and lock the ends together, which made it extend into a Bo Staff. The other Pirate Cats, got ready but. " Guards, seize the cats." Shouted the Emperor, and The Pirate Cats, took off with their departing words. " CURSE YOU GERONIMO STILTON!" They shouted, not realizing that the Goamon Clan had robbed them blindof their jewelry, and money. " COLT STILTON, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR, MAKING NINJA'S BETTER THEN PIRATES, NEXT TIME, WE MEET, YOU'RE MINE!" She vowed. Before the Emperor could thank us, Madi used her water powers to creat a mist that we used to cover our escape, and headed back to The, Racing Rat.

As soon as we returned to our time, it was dark when Pandora, Benjamin, Grandpa, My siblings, and I got back to the cabin. Where in the room I shared, with Lucas, and Benjamin, I further investigated, Dad's death. I picked up a plastic bag, with a piece of burnt, cloth. I held in with it still in the bag, that's when I noticed it wasn't hot but ice cold, then it hit me the murderer's Meta's power, was Ice-Fire Manipulation.

The End.

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter, and yes my first time travel episode, will be a bit more exciting. I still can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, I just know I made afew mistakes here, and there, with grammer, and punctuation so Malasianpro, do what must be done, but luckily I got back on track with the Murder Case.** **In addition I'm thinking the next, chapter should focus on the girls, and introduce, The Thea Sisters. Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO MALAYSIANPRO for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, then punch that send button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and High Fives All Around, ✋,✋ thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOOD MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! It has been a while, and this time I'm going in a totally different direction with this one, I was told it's cool to branch off into other lores of the Stilton Franchises, So I'm going to do it again, and Thank You Drifter Dan again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. Also I got a complaint from a guy about the Jackscepticeye routine, and he says he's Jackscepticeye, whether, or not he really is I don't know for sure so for safety measures I'm going to stop, and try to find my own intro, and outro material, that works.**

 **Chapter 9: Our foster mother takes us my sister, to meet the other Thea Sisters.**

Luna's POV

It had been a week since our trip to Feudal Japan, and Trap, was still upset with, Colt, for not getting to keep the three sacred treasures, of Japan, and refused to talk to him. He had stopped pranking Uncle G, and focused his prank skills on, Colt.

but of course since Colt has been ninja training since he was 6, he always managed to either turn back, or out manuever, Traps pranks. One such example, Trap attempted a pie, in the face which resulted in Colt, using a technique, to guide the pie back into Traps face. And, Trap has been persistent in trying to pay Colt back, even though all his attempts were doomed from the get go.

Anyway I was practicing my unarmed combat, when... " Hey, Luna." I turned around to see, Benjamin. He was wearing only, his swim shorts, and I was blushing like heck, seeing the mouse I love with no shirt on, can really do that to me.

" Oh, H-hey, Benjamin." I stammered, blushing deeper 'til I glowed lava red. " Going for a swim?" I asked,

" Yeah, also Aunt Thea's been looking for you, and Maddie." Benjamin informed, " She said she had something to ask of the two of you."

" She didn't say what for?" I asked, as I got closer, without realizing it.

" Um, No, not really." He added.

" Well, thanks for telling me, Benjamin." I said, closing the gap between us with a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. As I got to the front door of Grandpa's Cabin, Aunt Thea, was there with Maddie. " Hey, Aunt Thea." I said, as we exchanged hugs. " What's up?"

" Girls, pack your bags." She said, " I'm taking my two special girls, on a trip to Whale Island."

Maddie, and I were excited, we had read all of Aunt Thea's books, that she would send us on my birthday, and Christmas. We had longed to go to Mouseford, and become Thea Sisters. Although since Thea adopted us, we now are kind of already Thea Sisters, but you know what I mean.

Pretty soon we were off, and traveling in Aunt Thea's Bi-Plane. Maddie fell asleep in her seat, while I looked out the window, to watch the veiw, and because I wanted to get my first glimpse of Whale Island.

" We'll get there soon, Luna." Aunt Thea said, quietly. " Looking forward to meeting the Thea Sisters?" She asked.

" Yeah, Maddie, and I have always hoped to be Thea Sisters." I explained.

" Well, I have told the girls about you, and they have been looking forward to meeting you girls." She said, " I'm sure they, would love to make you two Thea Sisters, besides Paulina' Sister, Maria, has the same dream as the two of you."

Soon we reached, the island, and Professor Octavius de Mousus greeted us. " Thea, so lovely to see you." He said, " And these lovely young ladies must be, your foster daughters. Also Selene's if I'm not mistaken." He said, noticing the two of us, then realized that he brought Mom. " Oh, girls, I am sorry." He apologized, as he walked over to a picture of Mom. " Your Mother, was the first human student, Mouseford ever had." He went on. " We will miss her greatly, as well as your father, his reports, on metas were absolutely fasinating."

Soon, Aunt Thea, gave us permission to explore the Academy, while she talked with Professor de Mousus. We were exploring the hallways when Maddie, bumped into somemouse, but apologized for it. She had red curly hair, and light tan, and white fur. She had dull green eyes, wore a green top, blue skirt, and brown leather boots. I recognized her as Vanilla De Vissen. ( Ruby Flashyfur for those who don't read the Graphic Novels).

" Watch where your, going you hairless, little freak." She snapped, that's when she screamed, and was dripping wet. Maddie had her hands pointed at her as though she manipulated the water, which she most likely did.

Quick thing you gotta know about Maddie, she hates being called a freak, and will drench anyone who does. People used to pick on her, and call her a freak, when her powers manifested. I was the only person she related to when she fell on hard times, I was the only one in the family who understood her best.

" Serves you right, De Vissen, you disgusting snob, of a freak." I snapped, defensively, placing my hands on my sister's shoulders. " Besides, She apologized."

" Well I'm sure that can be over looked." said, a guys voice behind me as I was spun around, and came face to face with a gray, and white mouse with dark red hair, wearing a light green, button down, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. " You know it's to bad your too young for me, I would have asked you out on the spot."

I flicked my left wrist up, and a few pebbles flew into his face hard, and he released me. " Get lost creep." I snapped, " Besides I already have someone in mind who's two years older then me, and twice the mouse you'll ever be loser." I said, I knew this Mouse, His name is Vincent De Vissen, ( Ryder Flashyfur, if you don't read the Graphic Novels.) I said, as Maddie, and I walked away.

" Excuse me?" said an Australian Accent, to our left. The We turned to see a dark gray mousette, with red pig tails. Poking her head out of one the dorm rooms." Are you Luna, and Maddie Stilton, Thea's foster daughters?" We recognized Her immediately as Nicky, One of the Thea Sisters.

" That's us." I answered." Your, Nicky aren't you, the one from our foster mom's books."

" You got me, Mate." She answered. " Why don't come join meet the rest of us?" She said, opening the door alittle in an inviting manner, there were Vi, Pam, Polly, Colette, and Polly' sister, Maria. I could always relate to both Polly. Like Polly, I am very close to my little sister, and we both lost our parents, but stayed close to our sisters non the less.

" Sisters, this is Luna, and Maddie, Thea's foster daughters." Nicky introduced, " Luna, Maddie, well you know who we are." Little did we know that this was the beginning of one awesome adventure.

THE END

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter, and yes my first time travel episode, will be a bit more exciting. I still can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, I just know I made afew mistakes here, and there, with grammer, and punctuation so Malasianpro, do what must be done, but luckily I got back on track with the Murder Case.** **In addition I'm thinking the next, chapter should focus on the girls, and introduce, The Thea Sisters. Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO DRIFTER DAN, FORMERLY MALAYSIANPRO, for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, and I'll see you again same bat story, new bat chapter, PEACE✌!**


	10. Chapter 10

**GOOD MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! It has been a while, and this time I'm going in a totally different direction with this one, I was told it's cool to branch off into other lores of the Stilton Franchises, So I'm going to do it again, and Thank You Drifter Dan again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **.**

 **Chapter 10: Having A Whale of A Time.**

Luna's POV

Madi, and I were walking along the shore, with Maria, and The Thea Sisters. That's when Madi, spotted something, on the beach. It turned out to be an Orca.

One thing about Madi, out of the four of us, she's the most passionate about her element, and loves, every living thing that lives in it. And She hates anyone who means the ocean harm. I mean, one time, she whirlpooled, a boat of whalers, and had them spat out, then trapped in ice.

" Well, this is fine we can't, drag him back, to the Ocean." Nicky said.

" No need." Madi said, as she pulled a large water bubble out of the ocean, big enough to hold the Orca, levitated it over, and on to the Orca, in which the Orca started swimming, around in it, as Madi, converted, it from a bubble into a tube that led back to the Ocean. But then we noticed something about it's left fin. " What the-?" It had a net, trapped around it. I willed the sand beneath our feet, to form into glass, and cut the net away. As soon as the net was gone the Orca just stayed in the bay.

" Guess, His Pod's not around." Nicky guessed,

" Could, you imagine if, Vissia de Vissen, found out about that Orca?" Colette said.

" Don't even mention that ugly, filthy, sewer rat!" Madi said, in fury at the very thought.

Vissia de Vissen, ( Rebecca Flashyfur, if you follow the books.) is Vanilla, and Vic's mother, she spent, her entire life, capturing, and collecting, sea life, that had lost wondered to far from it's family, and kept them in captivity, had the Thea Sisters, not exposed her which forced her to realise them back into the wild, by telling the public, that Vissia, was helping the animals, and would release them. So needless to say, Vissia had no choice. Madi absolutely hates Vissia, for it, and swore to soak with Ice cold water, when she got the chance.

" Hey, girls, check this out." Polly, said, examining the net, and found a tag, with the a family, crest on it. " This crest mean anything to anyone?"

I quickly, snapped a picture, with my phone, and sent it to, Benjamin, if anyone could figure it out I know he can. I quickly, pulled up a picture of me during kissing him under the mistletoe, at a Christmas party. While everyone else, went back to the college to work over, who did it.

" It's only been a day, and I miss you already, Benjamin." I whispered unaware that I was being watched.

Vic's POV

I kept my eye on Luna, and watched, her take out her phone, and saw the picture of her, and some little mouse, as they exchanged kisses under the mistletoe, and I felt, a passionate hatred, the little brat, believed he could steal my girl. I was going to make him pay dearly, at any cost. I was going to be Luna's future, at all costs. We are meant to be, even though she hasn't realized it yet. I will have her.

THE END

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter, and yes I changed Vincent's name to Vic, reason being that's what it is, and I made a mistake, I'll go back, and change it in chapter 9 when I can, and I know Luna is Ten, and Vic is in College, but I don't know his actual age, all I know for sure is he's younger then, his sister, Vanilla.** **I still can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, I just know I made afew mistakes here, and there, with grammer, and punctuation so Malasianpro, do what must be done.** **Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO DRIFTER DAN, FORMERLY MALAYSIANPRO, for his undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, and I'll see you again same bat story, new bat chapter, PEACE✌!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GOOD MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! It has been a while, and this time I'm going in a totally different direction with this one, I was told it's cool to branch off into other lores of the Stilton Franchises, So I'm going to do it again, and Thank You Drifter Dan again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. Right now I'm breaking away from The Girls so Colt can introduce a new somewhat new character whom Drifter Dan inspired with his own OC, but I tweaked my version abit for differences.**

 **Chapter 11: My cousin, is a regular Tony Stark, with Superhuman mentality**

Colt's POV

Luna, and Maddie were still up at Mouseford, and I could already tell my best friend was missing Luna.

" Don't worry Benjamin." I said as I patted his shoulder. " Luna will be home sooner than you think." I said in an uplifting spirit.

" COLT BRISBY!" Said The Vice Principal. " TO MY OFFICE!"

" Seriously, it's Stilton." I said in an aggravated manner. " Is it really that hard to accept?"

" Well, for some most likely." Benjamin said. As I headed up to the vice principal's office. " I'll see you in a few, Benjamin." I said, making sure I had all my tech on me. As soon as I got there, I felt the pin prick in the back of my neck...again. " Seriously?" was my last word as I passed out.

After what felt like another hour, I woke up feeling slightly dizzy, when everything came back into focus, I realized I was strapped to a chair. " How much did my Dad's cousins promise this time."

" That is none of your concern." Said a smug British accent, as a man with brown hair, dark eyes, a well muscled body, and when be grinned he had teeth, made steel.

" Oooh, my Dad's cousins weren't taking chances so they hired, Jaws?" I sneered. " Sorry, Metal Mouth, but I'm not even close to intimidated." I continued as I tried to burn free.

" I'm not gonna let you bait me, boy." He said, " Also don't bother trying to burn your way out, those ropes, are Fire Resistant." That's when I had an idea. I did the opposite drawing the heat away from the ropes, I kept at it until... SNAP! The ropes had frozen, and turned brittle enough to the point of shattering when I forced my wrists up.

" Yeah, I can do more then just fire." I said, fireblasting the creep in the chest, through a wall, and the force knocked him out cold. I walked up to him focused some onto his teeth then soaked it back out freezing it, then punched him hard in the mouth, and his teeth shattered. " Thank you science." I said greatfully. As I generated a flame to cut through the door, like a lightsaber.

As soon as I got out, soldiers came running in my direction, I was able to strike them back each time the came I checked to see if I still had my Ben-Pad, which I didn't so I picked up the nearest unconscious, soldier, and smacked him back into consciousness.

" Start talking, zealot." I said. " Where's my Ben-Pad? The device you guys frisked off me."

" Why the bloody, heck would I tell you?" He snapped. I jabbed two fingers into a pressure point which caused him to scream in pain. " ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, IT'S IN THE BOSS' OFFICE, BUT IT'S DEACTIVATED, AND EVEN IF YOU TURN IT ON YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTACT ANYONE, THE BOSS DEACTIVATED, AND BLOCKED THE FUNCTION, YOU CAN'T EVEN BE TRACKED!" I pulled my fingers out of the point, letting him catch his breath.

" Good, Zealot." I said. " Now where is, his office?" I said, my fingers just an inch above the pressure point. He led me to it, I grabbed my Ben-Pad, I then noticed something. " Your boss loves this chair doesn't he?" I asked, the man nodded in fear.

" YES, HE'LL KILL ANYONE WHO DARES TO SIT IN IT!" The Man said in a panic. I grinned, and punched him hard back into unconscious, and set him in the chair.

" Sucks to be you then." I said, as I took off, I managed to get to the exit when I noticed, my way was barred by more soldiers. I managed to fight my way through all of them, and finally got to a metal door, which I cutting torched my way through, and ran into the night. As I did I heard a pinging sound. I opened my Ben-Pad, and noticed, a tracking device, which I pulled out, and incinerated, As I continued, my escape, I stopped at another clothes donation bin, and swapped around my clothes, as well as grabbing a baseball cap. As I slipped on a pair of shades, I realized I had forgotten to grab some money for a plane ticket home.

" Great, Now what do I do?" I said, suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder, I spun around, and noticed a pack of kidnappers.

" We'll tell you what you'll do." Said the man who had my shoulder. " You are going to come with us to your..." Before he could finish I kicked him in the delicates, and punched him in the face. I did use my powers, but only on those who had them. But I also used my fighting skills, every once in awhile, firing blasts of flame to keep them at a distance, and when they tried come close. I struck down every kidnapper, and picked up one of them.

" Tell my Dad's Cousins, that I will never go to them!" I shouted, just then I heard guns click into place. I turned around only to see, fifty guns pointed at me, as men, and rodents came out of the shadows.

" Not likely, brat." He sneered. " So, what's it gonna be, Boy? And don't even think about trying one of them fancy Fire Power Tricks of yours, these guns are heat resistant." Before I could answer, the were immediately jerked out of their hands, and paws by some, invisible force, and automatically unloaded themselves of their Tranquilizers, then pistol whipped there owners, until they fell unconscious.  
" Bollocs, to you, you Sod." I smirked knocking him out. " Dramatic as always, Daniel." I said, fully aware of who turned the guns on their wielders. " But glad ya' came when ya' did, so thanks." I said humorously, as chains began to cuff, the creeps.  
" Good to see you too, cuz." Said a voice that sounded no older then I did, as a kid around twelve, with a 5 foot 2 height, with black hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and a serious lack of acne. ( Believe it or, not it runs in the family.)  
Daniel Brisby, is the sole biological link between the Brisby, and Stilton family. He was born on the tenth of July, and the same year as Benjamin, and I. See His Dad Arif, is My Dad's twin brother, and he married Uncle Ronnie, Uncle Max, and Aunt Thea' sister, Mia. So yeah he's fifty percent mouse, even if it doesn't show, but it's evident in Senses, which are much higher then a normal humans. He, and I are just as close to one another, as I am to Benjamin, actually the three of us are as close as The Three Musketeers.  
See our Paternal grandfather is from the states, but our Paternal grandmother was born in Islam, when Grandpa, had to return to the States, after Dad, and Uncle Arif were born. So Grandpa took Dad back to the states, while Uncle Arif, stayed with Grandma.  
" So what bring you here?" I asked,  
" I was, walking by when I saw the flame bursts." He answered, " I'd know yours anywhere."  
I forgot to mention, he's a Meta too, Superhuman mentality. Telekinesis, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Mental Illusions/Images, Mind Control, and Telepathy. He's also Extremely Techno-savy, He's a genius, multi-billionaire, video game developer, and philanthropist. As well as orphaned same as my siblings, and I except, he chose to fend, for himself, even when Mom, Dad, as well as the Stilton's offered to take him in. But Daniel tended to be the lone wolf of both families.

" Oh yeah, any chance I can stay with you tonight?" I asked, " I mean most likely I'm not going to get a plane ticket back to New Mouse City 'til morning."  
" Colt, You know, your more then welcome at any of my places." He said as He whistled, and his autodriven car, Bumblebee, pulled up, and the front doors popped open.  
" Your Brain, is incredible." I said. " Also thanks, Daniel." I said, getting in shotgun. " And here's where I shut my cakehole."  
" And here's where I pick the music." He said, turning on Phil Collins. " Also anytime, besides I just recently, found out my Mom owned, a mansion up in New Mouse City, so I figured, I'd move up there, and stop bouncing around the world." He explained. " So I'll go with you, tomorrow."

THE END

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter.** **I still can't help but feel like I may have rushed it again, and i hope I haven't, I just know I made afew mistakes here, and there, with grammer, and punctuation so Drifter Dan do what must be done.** **Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO DRIFTER DAN, FORMERLY MALAYSIANPRO, and a Thank You for utilizing your OC I will do my best to wield him properly, also as always thank you for your undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, and I'll see you again same bat story, new bat chapter, PEACE✌!**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOOD MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! It has been a while, and this time I'm going in a totally different direction with this one, I was told it's cool to branch off into other lores of the Stilton Franchises, So I'm going to do it again, and Thank You Drifter Dan again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. Right now I'm breaking away from The Girls so Colt can introduce a new somewhat new character whom Drifter Dan inspired with his own OC, but I tweaked my version abit for differences, also I don't own the special guests in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12: It's Elementary.**

Colt's POV

" Thanks for letting me stay with you while I try to figure out how to get home to New Mouse City." I said, to my cousin, as I went to go make dinner. I had to be careful with what I used, Danny is rather restricted with what he eats.

" Hey, no problem Colt, what's family for?" He asked. As I brought in two plates of well done, Cheeseburgers, with Fries, that I made myself. " But, you know I could have, made dinner you really didn't have to cook dinner." The thing with Danny is he can't eat meat unless it's Halal. It's how his family does things. ( For search of a more comfortable discription.)

" I know, Danny but it's the least I could do, since you offered to let me stay with you until morning." I said. " And besides, I wanted to do something nice until we get to New Mouse City." I answered. " Which reminds me, JARVIS, could you call Geronimo Stilton, New Mouse City on a private line that can't be traced, or tapped?" I asked Danny's AI. Danny has an IQ of what I like to call North of Tony Stark, His AI, JARVIS is uploaded into all his mansions.

" Of course Sir." JARVIS responded. After a minute. " Geronimo Stilton is on the line, Sir." JARVIS informed.

" Thanks JARVIS." I said.

" Hello, Geronimo Stilton Here." said a rather depressed Geronimo.

" Uncle Roni, It's me." I said.

" COLT, Oh Great Gouda, You called, I was so worried." He said with relief. " Where are you, What happened?" He asked.

" I'm alright Uncle Roni." I answered. I was kidnapped again, and escaped, right now I'm in London England, I'm staying at Danny's place."

" Alright, when should we expect you back?" He asked.

" I'll be back tomorrow with Danny." I explained. " Said he has a place up in New Mouse City, and He might actually be staying there this time."

" That'll be great." He commented." So how are you getting here?"

" Well first, we need to find out who tipped my kidnappers off that I tried to disguise myself again, and I think I know the right guy who can help me out." I said. " Then we need to lead them astray." I added. " Then we'll meet back with you, at New Mouse City."

" Alright then, be safe." He said.

" I will." I added as we hung up. " JARVIS, could you input a point A, point B location into my Benpad?"

" Of course, Sir what are the addresses?" JARVIS asked.

" Point A is Danny's, and My current location, and Point B being 221B Baker Street." I answered.

" Your going to ask him to help?" Danny asked.

" Oh, Come on Danny, You know he's the best." I said. " I know he may seem rather crazy, but You can't deny he is the best, detective, anyway besides I trust him more then I trust Poirat."

" If your sure." Danny said, after we finished our burgers, we went back to Bumblebee, who drove us to 221B Baker Street.

As we got there it was raining with thunder, and lightning, then a stolky, mouse wearing a red turtleneck, a tan trenchcoat, and grey slacks had just pulled up in a cab.

" Dr. Dawson." I said, Happy to see another old friend of Dad's, as I hugged him. " It's great to see you."

" Colt, What the devil are you doing here in London?" He said, in surprise when he returned my hug.

" I was kidnapped for a second time." I explained.

" Great Scott, Who the Devil did it?" He asked.

" First time was The Shadow, and a corrupt, meta, police officer." I explained.

" This time, He was kidnapped by some Meta with steel jaws, and teeth." Danny explained." Not to mention enhanced strength, and durability."

" Oh yeah, Dr. Dawson this is my cousin Danny." I explained. As they shook hands. " We were just going to talk to your associate, Dr. Dawson." I. finished as I knocked on the door, and a lady answered it. " Good evening Mrs. Judson." I said cheerfully. " Is your employer home?"

" I'm afraid not, but see you again dear, please come in, and thank you for coming, Dr. Dawson." You may stay, and wait for him 'til he comes back." She said, As we walked in out of the rain. " Make yourselves at home, and I'll fix up some hot beverages, and a batch of my cheese crumpets." I went to sit on the couch while Mrs. Judson went to the ketchen, While Danny, and Dawson, plopped onto arm chairs. Me however.

" Toby, Move." I said to the Bassett Hound on the couch. He just gave me the lazy eye. " Don't give me that look Toby, just scoot." He did just that, and I plopped down on to the couch, and he walked back, to where I was, and lay on my lap where I pet him. Then the door flew open, and in walked, The very mouse I hoped to speak too. He wore a black over coat, and blue kahkis. He seemed excited about something. " Hey Basil, got another lead on Ratigan, again?" I asked casually, as I scratched Toby's belly.

" Colt?, COLT!" He said excitedly as he embraced me. " Oh it's so good to see you, a d thank you for coming Dawson." He said addressing his associate, and getting his gun ready. " Danny so good to see you." He said. Yeah Basil knows who we are he's an old friend of both of our dad's, they worked together on the latest assault on the Baskerville Family.

" Wow, no need for his observational, full scale analysis." I said working on my Ben-Pad looking through Ratigan's files for something even remotely close to my kidnapping. Don't know why, but somehow I suspect Ratigan, might be involved with my kidnapping, sure it was a stretch, but Ratigan does crazy stuff, and has an IQ matched only by Basil, If Ratigan can get a benefit out of sending me to Dad's Cousins needless to say he will do it.

Basil however, was stacking every couch pillow in the flat. " Oh no!" Dawson said.

" Mrs. Judson's gonna have a fit." I warned but as soon as he pulled the trigger the bullet stopped in mid-air. " Thanks Danny." I said, as Danny had his hand up, then let his hold on the bullet drop.

" WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME?" Mrs. Judson, asked coming, and seeing her best pillows stacked. " MR. BASIL-!"

" It's okay Mrs. Judson." I said. " Your best pillows were spared." I assured. " Danny, made absolutely sure of it."

" Heck, Yeah I did." Danny added. " And I believe your cheese crumpets are almost done, Mrs. Judson." He said. " Anyway, Basil I believe this is your bullet?" He continued. As he Ferrokinetically, levitated the bullet into Basil's paw.

Basil quickly snatched it up, and was about inspect it when...

" Oh, Basil I believe my case has something that might interest you!" I said. " Ratigan, might have been involved with my kidnapping." I said. He stopped immediately, and was right by my shoulder. I gave him a drive containing everything I gathered from the kidnapper' hideout.

" Guess my Bullet test can wait." Basil said slipping his coat back on. " What can you tell me?"

" Well, these thugs, tranquilized me..." I said. And I was explaining my story. " ...And, right now, I'm staying with my cousin here, until tomorrow." I said. " We'll be headed back to New Mouse City tomorrow."

" Hmmm." Basil added thoughtfully. " Maybe it would be wiser to go the following day."

" Basil, what are you getting at?" Dawson asked.

" Dawson, calm down whatever Basil has planned let's not question, it." I said, as I shared my cheese crumpet with Toby.

As soon as Danny, and I piled back into Bumblebee, I noticed that the video camera, had just transcieved a message from the mansion. The Mansion was surrounded by more men. " Well that's brilliant." Danny said. " Now what do we do?"

" We don't show up...!" I said, " We can sleep in Bumblebee." I suggested. " In Invisible Mode, and I can sneak up ln them strike 'em down while their tired."

" Right, Bumblebee, activate Invisible Mode, Password, Ignotus!" He said. As we parked into the ally way just behind Basil's place. The seats moved back for us to use as beds. " Whelp good night, Danny." I said after using the My two way, non-hackable connection between, Benjamin, and My Ben-Pads, to tell my family of the change in travel plans.

" Good Night, Colt." He yawned, as soon as he altered the interior of the cab with the hologram of space, and playing Selena's song Dreaming of You.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter.** **Okay I was writing this, and I stopped here because I ran out of ideas so I'm going to keep it here for now,** **and i hope I haven't, I just know I made afew mistakes here, and there, with grammer, and punctuation so Drifter Dan do what must be done. And yes Basil, and Dawson were drawn from Disney's the Great Mouse Detective, which was inspired by the book series Basil of Baker-Street. I felt Geronimo's world would be a perfect fit for him, Dawson, and Ratigan.** **Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO DRIFTER DAN, FORMERLY MALAYSIANPRO, and a Thank You for utilizing your OC I will do my best to wield him properly, also as always thank you for your undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, and I'll see you again same bat story, new bat chapter, PEACE✌!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GOOD MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! It has been a while, and this time I'm going in a totally different direction with this one, I was told it's cool to branch off into other lores of the Stilton Franchises, So I'm going to do it again, and Thank You Drifter Dan again, my brother in Fanficism, once again check him out, he's got stuff that will blow your minds and we've been PMing each other since the day I commented, on one of his Interpol Fanfics. Also I do not own Geronimo Stilton, or anyone but my OC's** **. Right now I'm breaking away from The Girls so Colt can introduce a new somewhat new character whom Drifter Dan inspired with his own OC, but I tweaked my version abit for differences, also I don't own the special guests in this chapter.**

 **Chapter: 13 A Titanic Trip, part 1**

Colt's POV

I woke up in Bumblebee, and heard Danny snoring right next to me. I realized it was my Ben-Pad that woke me up. " Benjamin? Really bro?" I yawned.

" Yeah, really!" He said. " Von Volt has another one for us. He also said, there should be an entrance to his lab in London."

" Alright, send me the coordinates, I'll call in some friends." I said. After getting the coordinates, I sent them to both Basil, and Dr. Dawson, then shook Danny awake. " Hey Danny, I think I might have a way to get back to New Mouse City." I said, as soon as we got there, Danny programmed the coordinates for New Mouse City into Bumblebee's autopilot. (Danny programmed him with an Ocean Transportation Mode). So while Bumblebee headed for New Mouse City, we met up with Basil, and David at a Police Box.

As soon as we got teleported to Professor Von Volt's lab, there the first thing I did was embrace Uncle Roni, which he returned. " I'm sorry Uncle Roni." I apologized. " I never meant to be kidnapped, I-."

" Colt, I know it wasn't your fault." He said. " I'm just happy that your alright." He finished.

" Ahem!" Prof. Von Volt, added. " I'm sorry to step on this reunion but we have a problem." He said, typing up the timeline, the Temporal Detector picked up.

Location: Liverpool, UK.

Date: 10 April 1912.

" The Maiden Voyage of The Titanic!" Danny, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Uncle Roni, and I said in unison.

" Of course, our current technology allows us to detect when something like an Iceberg." Basil said.

" So they must have brought some back with them." Maddie said. " That way the Titanic won't hit the iceberg, and sink." Basil gave her a sceptical look. " What, I take history too." She said.

Basil, and Dr. Dawson agreed to come with us, as soon as we got there we agreed that we'd feed them the story that we were traveling on it as a birthday present for me, although, I hadn't been born in that year specifically, I was born on that precise month, and day. I was not to pleased about this. As soon as we got in the Speedrat, after dressing appropriately for the time. " I say we should travel third class." I suggested.

" Are you out of your mind, kid?" Trap asked still upset with me over the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. " No, We take First Class."

" Colt's right." Danny said. " If we travel third class we'll be able to feel the vibration from the impact of the Iceberg better, when it hits the Titanic." He said.

" Right, if we travel second class, we'll feel it but, it would just be a dull vibration." Uncle Roni added.

" Of course if we travel first class, we'll never feel it." Benjamin added.

" Those for third class, say I." Luna said.

" I!" Came twelve responses.

" Neigh!" was Trap's response. " WHAT, CHEDDAR CHUNKS!" He pouted, when he saw he was alone in his bid for first class. Soon we finally got to the year 1912.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Well good people there you have it yet another whisker licking chapter.** **Okay I was writing this, and I stopped here because I ran out of ideas so I'm going to keep it here for now,** **and i hope I haven't, I just know I made afew mistakes here, and there, with grammer, and punctuation so Drifter Dan do what must be done. And yes Basil, and Dawson were drawn from Disney's the Great Mouse Detective, which was inspired by the book series Basil of Baker-Street. I felt Geronimo's world would be a perfect fit for him, Dawson, and Ratigan.** **Also as always BIG FAT SHOUT OUT TO DRIFTER DAN, FORMERLY MALAYSIANPRO, and a Thank You for utilizing your OC I will do my best to wield him properly, also as always thank you for your undying loyalty, support, suggestions, pointers, patience, and friendship, but most of all thank you so much for your inspirations, and for the office scene I really appreciate it, THANKS AS ALWAYS BRO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU** **! As always leave, your comments, and constructive criticism below, and I'll see you again same bat story, new bat chapter, PEACE✌!**


End file.
